


Queen

by New_n_nuf



Series: Queen [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cults, F/M, Mentions of Underage, Mentions of non-con, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Past, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Rick Grimes, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_n_nuf/pseuds/New_n_nuf
Summary: Negan sends out an alpha team to investigate a nearby town. when they don't come back Negan and takes a new team to find out what happened to his saviors. upon investigation the otherwise quiet town Negan and his team come across a silent girl who has a knack for killing both walkers and people.did this girl kill all of Negan's men?who is she?can she be broken?and how does such a blood thirsty girl know Rick?





	1. the new girl in town

**Author's Note:**

> HI! thank you for reading this! this is my third ever fan-fiction and i am still learning how to create a better story. Also, English is not my first language so please forgive any grammatical errors. 
> 
> anyway I hope you like it please leave a comment if you like!
> 
> be nice and I love all of you

It had been three days since a group of Saviors had gone missing in a nearby town. Most people weren’t surprised, the city wasn’t documented, so the chances of it being overrun by the dead was very high. Even so, the team that went was one of Negan’s best, consisting of three ex-marines and two wilderness experts. The team was designed for the task of going into unknown towns and determining its use to the sanctuary. Therefore, their lack of return was concerning, to say the least. 

Talk started to spread throughout the compound, that Negan sent the group out on a suicide mission, and Negan could have that. Questions had to be answered, or he would be facing a group of angry people. And angry people within your own compound could be potentially hazardous to the entire sanctuary. 

driving through the threshold of the woods entering the city, Negan took a deep breath. once the truck came to a halt in the center of town, having not seen a single member of the dead or living, he stepped from the large black truck, slapping the side of it to signal that the rest of his team should file out and fall in line. 

Each member, without missing a beat, stormed out of the truck while the driver, Dwight, turned off the ignition. Once each man was equip with a gun and a knife, they filed into a line against the mat black truck. Negan had chosen a group of new comers to accompany him for a few reasons; one, they were expendable. in a town where a his best men when missing, he didn't want to loose another group of his best men. in fact the only man he brought that wasn't expendable was Dwight. and two, they had all been caught trying to sneak out, and while he had bashed in the leader of their little escape groups he wanted to test their loyalty. 

“Alright, boys!” Negan shouted twirling his baseball bat on his fingers before slinging it across his leather-clad shoulders, “we’re here because some of our best Saviors are missing. And I hope for their sake they are fucking dead because being three days late is definitely against my rules.” Negan swore more to himself, “keep together, and don’t do anything fucking stupid,” 

The men all nodded in response, clutching their guns to their chest as they moved out in formation behind their leader listing for any roaring growls of the dead. But nothing was heard, the town was silent as the sun rose over the peaks of houses and various buildings falling into ruin. 

“this place is stupid quiet right?” a man with slightly blonde curly hair and a weak chin, named Jackson spoke out. 

“shut up,” growled Dwight turning back to the new recruits, “unless you want your voice to bring out the dead,” 

The men all looked at each other and nodded, Jackson bowing his head in silence at his outburst. Luckily, Negan felt no need to turn around and bash Jackson's skull in with Lucille. 

“Hey boss?” another man sounded off. 

Negan rolled his eyes pivoting on his heels to face his troop, “yall are starting to piss me the fuck off,” he growled 

The man who spoke swallowed a lump in his throat, he couldn’t have been more than 20 with long black hair and freckles. 

“I just” he spoke pointing over at a small trail of bodies that went down one of the streets of the town and rounded the corner. 

Negan looked at the road with curiosity, none of the corpses seemed to be his missing men. Walking over to the freckled face boy Negan slammed a massive hand down perhaps too harshly onto his back. 

“good fucking job their buck, what the hell is your name again?” Negan asked, but swiftly interrupted the boy as he opened his mouth, “you know what I don’t really fucking care, I like Buck,” 

Retaking the lead Negan follow the trail of corpses. 

Dwight kneeled to examine them. Their head had been caved in with a sharp object seeming to be a sword.each body had the same blow to their heads. the cuts were long and slender meaning the knives or machetes that the previous group hadn't made these kills. 

“our boys didn’t do this. None of them carry swords,” Dwight said running up to catch up with his boss. 

Negan opened his mouth to speak but froze listening to the wind and lifting a hand up to silently tell the boys to stop moving and shut the fuck up. 

The group had reached the corner of the street that the bodies lead to, only to see the trail continued with a lot more corpses fallen and tossed all about leading its way up to a church with stained glass windows. 

“holy shit,” Dwight whispered, “that’s at least 30 bodies,” 

Negan contemplated if his team of three newbies plus himself and Dwight would be enough to handle what held within the church. Perhaps it was his men, and one of them had simply found a sword, but if they had killed all the dead, why would they have not returned? 

Suddenly a haunting sound rang out from the church. A low out of tune key that sounded to be a piano rang out from within the church. 

Furrowing his brow Negan crouched down, his men following close behind him as they all lined up beside the cobblestone church wall. 

The tune continued and became recognizable, no matter how out of key the piano was and how haunting it sounded. Each man looked at each other with confusion. 

“are they playing… Queen?” Buck said looking back at his friends and then to Dwight and Negan. 

Their question was answered when a female voice sang out the words to the 2nd verse. 

“Mama just killed a man. 

Put my gun against his head. Pulled my trigger now he’s dead,” 

Each man stood up listening to the classic tune and beautiful voice of the woman inside. Her voice was lower and had a bit of a twang to it. 

Negan had to hold back a laugh, looking to Dwight, “that sounded like a confession” Meagan teased at the words before stepping up onto the porch of the southern church. Negan twirled his finger, and his men fell in line Dwight, and Jackson stood in position on each side of the main door while Buck and another new guy with a grey beard name John took point watching the streets to guard Negans back. 

The girl continued with her song seaming to no hear the loud thumping of boots against the hollow wooden porch. Or perhaps she thought it was just another dead and chose to ignore it. 

“Mama, life had just begun. 

But now I’ve gone and thrown it all away,” 

Negan stepped over bodies and bodies of walkers, making sure none of them his missing men. Crouching below a window Negan peeked in to see how many people he was about to burst into. 

Much to his surprise, there was just one girl at the altar, her fingers dancing against the keys of the piano. 

“mama oooh.” 

The girl rolled her head back taken by the music as her voice sang out without care who heard her. The window was covered in dust and grime from the inside, so it was hard to see every detail about the girl other than the fact that she looked to be alone. 

“didn’t mean to make you cry if I’m not back again this time tomorrow carry on carry on As if nothing matters.” 

Negan stood and walked over to the main door taking his large boot he kicked in the front door open so hard it swung back and dented the wall. 

Buck and John moved from behind their leader pointing guns at the girl surveying the room to see if she was in fact alone. when it was determined that she was in fact the only one there, the two ghosted the edge of the walls to flank and surround her. 

“well what the fuck do we have here?” Negan roared as the two men in the back flanked each side of the woman’s position four guns pointed at the girl’s head. 

Negan looked around the room and was taken back to see more bodies littering the floor. each of them unrecognizable from the amount of damage their heads took in their deaths. still, Negan recognized the clothing and the guns that the corpses still clung too. these were definitely Negans men and sitting in the middle of all the blood and gore was some girl singing Queen. Looking up at the girl, she had stopped playing and turned to face Negan. 

Her eyes were cold and black, she wore a white dress that was so short it looked more like a glorified t-shirt and had become covered head to toe in dried blood and guts. She also wore what seemed to be a handcrafted leather belt fasten perhaps slightly to tight around her stomach holding two guns to her hips and a long Sword. Her face looked to be pretty enough if it wasn’t covered in the blood of his men. Her pouty lips rested in a neutral position and eyes-maintained eye contact without blinking. If he hadn’t heard her singing, Negan would have thought she was among the dead as well. Her hair was shaved down, and she wore blood-soaked black covers on her feet and a silver pendant around her neck. The girl wasn’t stick thin either, like a lot of the women in the apocalypse who were malnourished and broken. This girl had maintained every curve god had probably given her way before the apocalypse. She couldn’t more than 25 judging by her smooth complexion. 

'Surely this little girl didn’t kill all these walkers and my marines?’ Negan thought to himself. but the sword and hand guns strapped to waist told a different story. 

Flashing the biggest smile, he could Negan opened his arms out to the girl, “hi there,” he said as sweetly as he could. The girl rose slowly to her feet to great Negan in an ice-cold stare. 

“what’s your name doll?” he mused swinging his bat down and leaned against it like a cane. 

The girl remained silent, hoping for some good favor the man with the grey beard leaped closer to the girl the barrel of his gun pressing against her cheeks. Negan watched the girls once stoic face turns to one of rage. Swiftly the girl grabbed the barrel of the gun pointing it up over her head, her other hand grasping the handle of her blade. Popping out her hip so that when she unsheathed the glasslike metal, it slid across and into the flesh of the older man's stomach expelling his innards and plopping them onto the floor outside his body. 

The older man began to scream at the sight of his intestines sloshing against his feet as he fell to the ground trying to pick up what he could and shove them back into his body. 

The girl wasted no time flipping her sword in her hand and bringing it down onto the man head as he kneeled beneath her. 

“what the fuck!” the boy Buck yelled clicking the safety of his off and took aim. the room went into action as each member with a gun began to squeeze down on the trigger. 

luckily, Negan held up his hand to signal for the room to stop, saving the girls life. Negan was at odds with himself, part of him wanted to teach this girl a lesson and introduce her to Lucille. The other part of him wanted to know what happened with the dead and his men. not to mention, coming back to a group of people with no ancweres and a few bodies was a recipe for a riot. not that Negan didnt feel like he couldnt handle his own people, he just prefers to have to worry about them rising up in rage. 

“now-now, we can be civil.” Negan said to the room happily 

“she just killed- “ 

“I know what she fucking did I watched her fucking do it!” Negan roared at the boy interrupting him, “but to be fair, the old man moved without my permission. She had every right to defend herself. Right, little lady?” 

The younger girl frowned at Negan but remained silent flicking the blood off her blade. 

“now put away the sword,” Negan demanded of the girl 

Narrowing her eyes, the woman clutched the sword harder in her palm refusing to comply. 

Negan’s smile faded, “now the way I see it, you have three guns pointed on you, it would really be wise to do as I say before I let my friends here have their revenge for you killing our buddy,” 

The girl looked as if she was still processing his words, contemplating her course of action. Eventually, however she wiped her sword clean with a loose edge and slipped the blade into its hold. 

“there we go!” Negan said with a bounce, “see we can all get along, now tell me doll. What’s your name?” 

The girl refused to move, maintaining eye contact as her voice remained silent. 

“Alright, how about this one. You kill those walkers outside?” 

Again, the girl remained stoic. 

“what about these guys,” Negan growled stepping closer to the girl, he had expected the girl to move back. Most people did when you get in their personal space. But not her she didn’t even flinch when he placed the barbed end of Lucille under the girl’s chin causing a small stream of blood from the sharp metal pressed against her flesh. “you fucking kill my men? Who else is with you?” 

Negan growled once again when the girl didn’t move or make a sound, the thought of bashing her head in crossed his mind but then they wouldn’t know anything about what happened to his men. Whether or not she killed all of them on her own was still up in the air but given how she’s the only one with a sword, It wasn’t looking good for her. even so, Negan refused to believe one girl in practically nothing, but a shirt and a sword with two guns could take down at least 30 walkers and 5 of his best survivors. Negan needed to know more about where she came from and if all her community was as fearless and cold-eyed as this girl was. Negan tossed Lucille back to Dwight who caught it with a free hand, maintain his target with the gun in his other. Negan moved to grab the buckle of the girl’s belt that held her weapons to her. As soon as she realized what Negan was after however, the fight was on. The girl grabbed Negan’s hand reaching for her and turned her body raising her elbow into Negan’s face. Once disoriented she swooped her foot under the back of Negan’s ankle and sent him to the ground on his back. 

His men stood in shock. Never in their life did they think anyone would get the upper hand at their boss. Indeed not some girl with piano fingers. Her victory was brief however when Negan snapped his fingers, and Dwight tossed Lucille back to him. Remaining on the ground, Negan swung the bat into the girls exposed leg, ripping across the skin. 

“ah,” the girl yelled falling to the ground to clutch her leg. She bit her lip hard to endure the pain of the cuts against her porcelain skin. 

Negan took this opportunity to wipe the blood from his nose and tackle the girl to the ground ripping the belt of weapons away from her. 

The girls head collided hard with the ground, in Negan’s favor, leaving her slightly disoriented. Rising to his feet, Negan tossed Dwight the belt he retrieved and smothed his hair back. 

Bending over Negan griped the girl’s arms and ripped her from the ground to stand on her feet, pulling her into his chest. 

“Oh, you fucked up doll,” Negan growled shoving the girl towards the front of the church. 

Regaining her footing she spun flicking out her hands and shaking away the oncoming headache she would have from the floor, she brought her fists up to her face in a challenge. 

“you want to fight me?” Negan practically snorted, “man, if I weren’t so pissed off I would probably be hard as fuck for a little fighter like you,” 

Negan’s words seemed to catch the girl off guard as her fists dropped a little and her eyes went wide with a crimson blush cascading across her face. 

Negan licked his lips, to be fair the girl was pretty, young, could handle herself, a perfect wife for his collection. However, something told him he was going to have to break her, and it was going to be a challenge. 

“let’s do some fucking math here sweets. You have no weapons anymore, unless your hiding a knife in all that cleavage,” Negan said raking over her hourglass body and naturally large breasts, the girls face heated up brighter as he ogled her, “and we have guns, so you can either fight and die. OR be a good girl and come with us to our sanctuary. Where I can get some answers out of you.” 

The girl looked frustrated and angry but looking around the room she dropped her hands to side forgoing the fight. 

“smart.” Negan said with a cocky half smile. 

Buck grabbed her by her arms pulling her out of the church and tossing her in the direction of the truck. 

“Walk,” Buck commanded pointing handgun at her back. 

The girl walked retraining the trail of bodies until she reached the middle of town and stopped. Negan watched as the girl started to become uneasy and looked up and down each alleyway and corridor, she walked past. 

Maybe she didn’t know this town. 

The truck came into view, and Negan could feel the sense of relief wash over the group of boys that they would be able to go back to the safety of the compound. 

Suddenly a large group of the undead came from behind the truck. 

Their mutilated rotten flesh was dripping from their bones as they lunged for the living. The girl stood still for a moment frozen, perhaps, in fear as Negans men pulled out their knives. However, her pregnant pause only lasted a few seconds as she walked through the horde with ease. 

Negan and his men shared odd looks as the woman passed by corpses who only gave her groan and second glance before moving on with their path towards Negan and his men. 

Dwight was the first to pull out his knife from his belt the other two men following suit stabbing rapidly into the brains of the small hoard of about 6 or 7 dead. 

Negan watched with fascination and horror as the girl waited patiently by the passenger door of the track looking back at the struggling men. the dead had left her alone, acting as if she wasn't even there. 

The younger one Buck with the freckles became overpowered by a particularly fat Walker and toppled to the ground. The other two were busy with their own walkers. leaving the poor boy with one walker snapping and clawing for his neck and another going for his feet. 

Negan looking more annoyed than anything when he came over and brought his bat down on the one going after Bucks legs spattering its brains all over the asphalt. finally, Negan turned his attention to the overweight one pressing down on young Buck. Lining up his bat with the ghouls head like he was playing golf Negan swung collapsing the corps skull into its brain causing the blood to poor onto Bucks face. 

Straightening up Negan flashed a cocky smile and wink over to the girl. Only to realize she was no longer waiting by the truck door and instead was charging toward Negan with what looked to be a lump of flesh in her hand. 

Dwight, having killed his last walker turned just in time to watch as the girl jumped into the air to wrap her legs around Negan’s waist. With one hand she grasped the back of Negan’s neck pulling his nose between her breast and with the other shoved the serrated edge of the broken arm of a corpse into the eye socket of another walker that was dangerously close to ripping into Negan’s neck. 

Buck wiped away the blood on his face pushing off the fat walker and looked up with a blush to see the odd predicament his boss was in. 

Negan reacting on instinct, fearing the girl was attacking him, and dropped Lucille grabbing the girl by her waist to pry her off and slammed her body hard against the road. the whole thing looked like when a football play spikes a the ball into the ground at a touchdown. 

“what the ever-living fuck do you think you are doing?!” Roared Negan 

The girl having had all her breath knocked out of her from landing on her back gasped for air and rolled to her side tears falling from her eyes at the sharp pain. 

“Boss,” Buck gaining his footing said, grabbing Negan’s attention. 

Negan followed the poor kid's finger to see the corpse lying dead behind him. 

The girl had seen the walker as she waited by the truck, having no weapons of her own she turned to the fallen body next to her that Jackson had taken out. Digging her nails into the rotten flesh, she tore away until the arm was nothing but a bone and fully attached hand. The girl had then snapped the bone with her elbow. Jumping onto Negan gave her the advantage of being at a higher altitude. Pulling his head into her was her way of protecting the flesh on the back of his head with her hand while she leaned down and skewered the monster Negan had failed to sense. 

Negan bust out into laughter slapping his leg, “hot fucking hell! Look at the balls on this girl whoooo” he whistled, “boys, load her up. she’s coming with us.”


	2. pinky promise

Negan forwent the front seat of the truck to settle down next in front of the girl. The back of the truck, which resembled a semi-truck more than anything, was cold and dark the only light being from the small window perched up towards the driver’s head so that the people in the bed of the truck could see what the driver saw. 

Negan crossed his arms and slouched back watching the girl. She fascinated him, one second, she was killing his men, the next she was saving his life. The girl was picking away at dried blood from the cuts on her leg given to her by Lucille. 

“maybe she can’t hear?” Jackson said to Negan 

The girl frowned and rolled her eyes continuing her picking. 

Jackson shuffled next to her shaking his head as his nose scrunched up. lapping his tongue against the roof of his mouth Jackson swallowed the small amount of vomit. Dwight and Buck also tried desperately hard to push down the foul smell of the car. 

“all the fuck right doll, that’s enough of the silent act. I have questions you have answers and… Jesus fucking Christ what IS that!” Negan roared looking down at his own body and sniffing at himself. 

“I think it's her,” Jackson said covering his nose as he eyed the girl with disgust. 

A small smile cracked across the girls face as she grabbed the pendant that hung from her neck in her hand. 

Negan looked at the girl shaking his head before he lost it, lunging at the girl unexpectedly Negan found his gloved fingers wrapped around her neck squeezing tightly. 

“grab her” Negan instructed 

Buck and Jackson flew at the girl. Jackson grabbed her kicking legs and pinned her feet down to the floor while Buck slid between the wall of the truck and the girl's body holding her arms back. 

Negan stepped back leaving the girl gasping for air. Grabbing Lucille, Negan stood over her like a predator stalking its prey. 

Negan grasped her hand holding it tightly as he smiled a devilish smile. Delighted when he saw the goosebumps rise on the girl’s skin. 

‘so, she is afraid of me’ Negan thought as he grabbed her pinky with his free hand. 

“I really fucking hate the silent treatment doll. So here is what’s going to happen. I’m going to break something starting with your fucking pinky every time you don’t answer one of my fucking questions got it?” Negan growled 

The girl looked him defiantly in the eyes and pursed her lips together, yanking at her arm to tear it away from Negan. Unfortunately, Negan’s grasp held true. 

“let start small, can’t have a conversation without a name so what is it?” Negan asked firmly 

The girl tugged harder against her capture, realizing she wasn’t going to get out of his grasp anytime soon. Negan watched as the fire in her eyes burned. 

Opening her mouth, the girl spat out a wad of saliva onto Negan’s leather jacket. 

SNAP 

The crack of her pinky echoed in the van causing the other men to flinch. 

The girl screamed out tears pooling her eyes as she noshed her teeth together. Breathing hard she licked her lips only to let out another sob of discomfort and pain. 

“what’s your name,” Negan repeated moving onto the next ring finger. 

Letting out a few more puffs of painful air the girl looked back at Negan. Her tears and snot had smudged the blood of his men that rested on her face. 

“its Emma,” the girl spoke breaking her long silence. 

Negan’s smile burst at the seems to radiate in his power, “Here we fucking go boys! That’s what I like to hear! Now come on love show me what else that little mouth of yours can do…. How long have you been in that city?” 

Emma huffed swallowing the lump in her throat and her pride along with it, “three weeks,” she answered curtly 

“you kill my men?” Negan growled twiddling with Emma’s ring finger. 

“the ones in the church?” Emma asked tugging once again at her arm 

“yeah doll my fucking men in the fucking church that we fucking found you singing fucking Queen in. THOSE MEN!” Negan roared putting down more pressure on her wrist 

Emma sucked in some air through her teeth as she eyed her soon to be bruised arm, “yes” she finally answered flinching back at the expected pain to come. 

Opening her eyes Emma saw that her answer hadn’t gained her another broken finger, but it also hadn’t helped calm the rage building in her captures eyes. 

“how?” Negan questioned. 

“the hoard outside the church, they had become too much for the men. They took shelter inside the church while I was passing by. The dead don’t bother me, so I was able to kill them without a problem. But one of your men got bit… he said his name was Connor, I killed him once I saw the bite. The others attacked me, I just happened to come out on top.” Emma explained 

“so, you’re saying you tried to save my men and in some fucked up turn of events had to kill them all?” 

Emma nodded taking a deep breath. 

“you think I believe that, after I watched you kill old what’s his name,” Negan said snapping his fingers 

“John” Buck said 

“JOHN” Negan repeated, “you fucking sliced him over like a pig. And you think I would believe you were willing to save anyone?” 

“I saved you,” Emma corrected firmly 

Negan hummed with a small chuckle flashing Emma his uncomfortably white teeth at her, “that you did. How are you able to walk without the walkers coming after you?” 

Emma let out a huff of air to hold back a pride full laugh, “my pendant, it’s a diffuser. I was able to find a mix of different plants that creates a smell that mimics their own. Its what you’re smelling on me now. It detours them away without me having to slather myself in their blood. Plus, its pungent enough to mask even my own bleeding leg.” 

Negan looked as if he was going to ask more questions but was interrupted by Dwight, “boss we are here,” 

“well Halle-fucking-luiah.” Negan said letting go of Emma’s hand 

Emma jerked her hand to her chest cradling the purple broken finger in her palm. 

Suddenly, a bright light blinded Emma as the back of the Van opened to reveal several more men. One of them was a larger man who tossed Emma onto the ground with a hard thump. 

“Careful boys she is still a lady,” Negan smiled as he pounced down gracefully from the truck. “take her to the cells,” he commanded. 

Emma lunged to her feet and charged after Negan with foam in her mouth. 

Unfortunate for Emma, the larger man struck her down in her fit of rage with a metal pipe over her skull. Emma dropped to the ground hard, her body limp as her eyes fluttered shut into sleep.


	3. easy street

When Emma woke up she found herself cold and alone, her clothing had been stripped from her in her sleep. Judging by the aching of her body she had also been tossed rather roughly into a dark abyss. 

Fluttering her eyes open fear overwhelmed her, shrouded in the darkness she ran her fingers over her skin wrapping her arm around her exposed breast. Laying on the floor, Emma looked towards the only light the room allowed. The ribbon of gold that crawled under the large gap of the door was a welcoming sight. 

Emma sat up and used her hands to feel out the room around her. It was barely enough for her to lay down on the floor, from what she could tell it was like a concrete and tile room the size of a broom closet. 

Reaching for the door Emma started from the bottom ray of light working her way up until she found the handle. Grabbing it, Emma jerked as hard as she could, even harder when it didn’t budge. 

“no, no, no” Emma whimpered to herself before giving up and resting back against the tile wall. 

Emma’s lip quivered as she thought of what happened to her body as she slept. Who had stripped her, what they had done? 

Suddenly Emma heard large footsteps trudging down the hallway, wiping away the small trail of snot from her face. The large door opened violently blinding Emma for a moment as she recoiled from the light. Emma moved to the corner of the room bringing her knees up to her chest and using her feet to help cover her lower half. 

Looking up Emma was relieved it wasn’t the leather jacket man from the truck, but instead, a skinny man whose face had looked to be burned at one point. 

‘the driver of the truck’ Emma thought 

Dwight wore a blush on his mutilated face and tried his hardest not to look at Emma. Emma noticed two objects in his hands seeming to be sandwiches. 

Tapping his free hand against his leg, Dwight tossed one of the sandwiches and quickly exits the room. 

Emma grabs the food and watches the light flicker as Dwight’s footsteps pass by. Taking the sandwich into her hand, Emma brings it up to her nose. The smell was instantly familiar. In the end of days, it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence to be forced to eat dog food. 

‘at least they had the common courtesy to put it on some bread’ Emma sneered to herself putting the sandwich back on the floor. 

Scooting closer to the door Emma could see very little but noticed that Dwight had stopped at another cell and tossed down the 2nd sandwich before leaving. 

A few seconds passed before a loud noise scared Emma causing her to yip and move against the wall. 

Snarling when Emma realized that the room was playing on an older song too loud to think straight. Moving back to the light Emma brought her hand out to examine her pinky. it was swollen and purple, but didn't appear to be broke like she had originally thought. wiggling it gently. Emma hissed at the sharp pain. 

Getting up on her knees Emma placed her hand with the out of socket pinky on the ground as flat as she could. Tacking a few deep breaths, Emma noshed her teeth together as she slammed her free hand down onto her pinky successfully hearing the POP back into place. 

“ah!” Emma yelled clutching her hand to her body as she pressed her forehead down on the cool concrete. 

‘who the other sandwich was for?’ was the main question on her mind. 

Perhaps if she had an ally they could escape together. 

Another question that burned in her mind was, ‘who the fuck picked this song.’ 

The song was an upbeat tune about “easy street” that couldn’t be more than a minute and a half, but it was one of those songs that when put on a loop you couldn’t tell where it ended and began. 

Emma stood up tossing her body against the door praying that maybe she could break it down. Unfortunately, all that got her was a bruised shoulder to match her pinky. Giving up on that Emma resorted to simply slipping to the ground and pounding on the door with her fists. 

After a few minutes of that Emma sat back in her corner, picking up the sandwich and eating what she could of it. 

A small manly laughter caught her attention as she swallowed the last bite of her gruel. Putting her head on the ground once again she could see into a small corridor where two pairs of feet stood. Emma had an idea that one of them belonged to Dwight, the man who brought her the dog food, but she knew for a fact that the other pair belonged to the prick who fucked up her pinky. 

His black boots were relaxed as he propped one foot to rest behind the other using his bat to keep his balance. Turning her head, Emma pressed her ear as close to the crack as she could plugging the other to help wash out the god-awful song playing. 

“how’s he doin’?” Negan rasped 

“almost there,” Dwight answered. 

“I knew you’d be good at this. My number one man,” Negan boasted slapping Dwight’s shoulder playfully and Cheshire cat smile flashing his teeth at him. 

“what about the girl?” Negan questioned 

“she looked scared or pissed off. Probably both.” Dwight answered a bit of pity in his voice. 

“she’ll talk, tomorrow well get the answers from her we need,” Negan growled 

‘like hell you will’ Emma thought to herself as she slammed the palms of her hands against the metal door in the rhythm of the horrific song playing. 

“We're on easy street 

And it feels so sweet 

'Cause the world is 'bout a treat 

When you're on easy street 

And we're breaking out the good champagne 

We're sitting pretty on the gravy train 

And when we sing every sweet refrain repeats 

Right here on easy street” 

Emma sang along with the terrible song thankful that the lyrics weren’t complicated. 

Before Emma could start on the next verse, however, Dwight swung the large metal door open do tell Emma to shut the fuck up. 

however, still on her hands and knees Emma waisted no time balling up her fist and uppercutting into Dwights crotch. Dwight crumbled to the ground as Emma scrambled to her feet.. a brief moment passed between Negan and Emma as she jumped over Dwight. Negan looked taken back, almost impressed as his eyes twinkled. Negan reminded Emma of a hunter, who loved the chase more than the kill. therefore, when Emma streaked down the hall, she wasn't surprised to hear large footprint following after her. 

‘don’t look back’ Emma said to herself, as her heart pounded in her ears. 

The halls were a maze full of doors and no labels, truth be told Emma was afraid of opening any door. on wrong door could lead to another cell and her fate would be sealed. as if the Gods had heard her thoughts a door at the end of a the long hall opened to revile a smaller woman with shoulder length hair accompanied by a man in a lab coat. 

Judging by the girl’s clothes and cleanliness, it was safe to say that she didn’t step out of a cell. In fact, there might be clothes in that room. Something Emma desperately needed. 

Picking up her pace Emma slammed her body into the man with the lab coat sending him to the ground. wasting no time as she looked back to see Negan just seconds behind her, Emma reached out wrapping her nimble fingers into the woman’s hair. 

“sherry!” Negan yelled his pace increased with a sense of emergency. 

Emma yanked a fistful of Sherry’s hair back into the room her head and body following. Reaching down Emma grabbed the visible keys from the lab coat mans hands and slam the door locking it just in time as Negan reached for the door slamming his hands against the metal screaming profanities and threats. 

“what are you doing?” the woman, Negan called sherry screamed. 

Ignoring her Emma traced her finger along each bookshelf that lined the walls of the room. Pushing aside some medical equipment Emma found a few bins. Ripping open one to find a bunch of pills. Emma grabbed the sides of the bin and tossed it across the room almost hitting Sherry. 

“please, we can talk this out,” Sherry begged, “just give me the keys,” 

It was then that Sherry really got a good look at the girl. When Emma had arrived, she had been knocked out and covered in blood. Negan instructed his wives to clean Emma and rid her of her clothes, if you could call what little she had on clothing. Emma’s back was covered in scars, in fact her back looked to be just one large mass of scar tissue having formed from several lacerations. the wives had spent a lot of time talkin about Emma, how one girl could have so many scars like that. it wasnt odd to see large scars on people these days, but Emmas wounds were purposely infected to her and meant to be kept a secret. 

Emma ignored her once again and opened another bin, much to her luck, that held various clothing. 

Grabbing the top t-shit Emma slipped it over body, not worried about a bra given her current predicament. Tossing back pairs of panties Emma almost thanked God when she found a pair that not only were clean and warm but also her size. Finally, at the bottom of the bin was a pair of medium black jeggings and a pair of shoes. 

Slipping the clothes available to her, Emma scanned the room and saw a small box labeled “needles.” 

Opening the box Emma grabbed one and held it out towards Sherry like a knife. 

“don’t don anything more that you will regret,” Sherry said to Emma as she blinked away tears 

“how do I get out of here,” Emma demanded 

Sherry shook her head, “you can’t” 

Another loud bang came from the door as Negan shoved his body into it, “come out to play Doll. You have something that belongs to ME,” he growled 

Emma looked at Sherry, she seemed to be weaker than Emma, but people had always proven themselves to be stronger than they appear. Emma contemplated holding the girl hostage, but judging by the fear in Sherry's eyes as she stole glances to the door, it was obvious to Emma that Sherry feared Negans wrath more than the needle in Emmas hands. 

Suddenly, the room got deafeningly quiet. Negan had stopped shouting and banging on the door. Emma and Sherry shared a questioning look when a click was heard from the door and it flung open. Dwight had followed the yelling sound of his boss once he got off the floor from Emma crotch shot, with his set of keys. 

Negan practically ran into the room, charging like a rhino. Dwight ran straight to Sherry checking her over to see if she was okay. 

Sherry was obviously physically fine, but she began crying in the arms of Negan’s 2nd hand man, never the less. 

Emma eyed the spare set of Keys in Negan’s hand, pointing the needle towards him. Emmas fingers trembled and her knees felt like they were going to sway, but she held firm in her stance. desperately, looking for an plan out of the room 

“did you really fucking think you could fucking run? HUH?” Negan roared the power of his voice pushing Emma back up against the black bookshelf lining the wall, causing a few books to tumble beside her. 

Sherry caught her breath just in time to see Negan raise Lucille up into the air. Emmas eye went wide as she raised her hands in an X over her head to block her face as best as she could. Sherry took notice of the girl, she looked like a child, acting without a plan purely on impulse. it was then that Sherry realized Emmas quivering body. At first glance Sherry thought Emma to be a strong fearless survivor with skills in battle, scars, and even a shaved head to complete the look. but when you look closer, she looked more like an animal backed into a corner, strong and fearless, but terrified and alone. Sherry realized she wasn't looking at some ruthless killer, she was just a survivor, a child that was handed a gun to early in life. in a way Emma reminded Sherry of Negan. probably once they were both good people, but now they were different. they had been mutilated by this world into people who killed first and asked questions later. however, Emma was still just a kid, probably no older than 23 meaning she was 16 when the world went to shit. 

“Negan!” Sherry shouted, “please don’t, she’s just a kid. Look at her,” Sherry begged Emma paused to look at Sherry. for a moment Emma thought that perhaps Sherry's kindness was an act, but seeing her eyes full of pity and hope. Emma realized Sherry probably just didn't want to watch anyone die. never the less, Emma was grateful once she saw Negan had lowered his bat. 

Negan froze turning his attention to Sherry his vice on his bat causing his knuckles to burn white against his slightly olive skin. 

“what did you just say?” Negan asked moving in to grab Sherry by the jaw with a free hand, “you she killed my men? OUR PEOPLE! You are defending a terrorist of our sanctuary,” Negan explained as spit flew from his mouth 

“she’s just a kid,” Sherry said tears flowing freely down her face as she sobbed into Negan’s grasp on her face. 

Sherry looked to be young, not as young as Emma but not as old as Negan. Emma noticed that Sherry had throne herself at Dwight and not Negan, and yet Negan seamed to be the one rescuing her. confused, Emma pushed the thought from her mind focusing on the situation before her. 

“kneel,” she choked out 

“excuse the fuck out of me?” Negan roared into her face 

“what if she kneeled,” Sherry begged. 

Negan contemplated the idea, releasing Sherry’s face and redirecting his attention to Emma. Negan’s jaw flexed as he ran his finger through his hair. Picking up his bat Negan pointed it down at Emma. 

“here is your only out doll, last fucking chance, Kneel,” he demanded 

Emma looked confused, surely he didn’t just ask for her to bow to him. Glancing over to Sherry and Dwight Emma felt disgusted to see they were already kneeling on the floor to their leader. Sherry pleaded with Emma silently, her eyes filled with worry. 

“please” Sherry mouthed shaking her head as she watched the defiance stay strong in Emma’s eyes. 

Emma looked down at her hands wielding a needle and a few keys, her odds were not good. Negan was at least a head taller than Emma if not more. No to mention he didn’t look like the type who would hesitate to kill if pushed too far. there was also Dwight, Emma didnt think Sherry would fight her but Dwight would most likely team up with Negan making escape next to impossible. Still, Emma had no interest in kneeling before a monster who would allow, what Emma thought to be, his men, strip a passed-out woman and do god knows what to her. 

Tears formed in Emma’s eyes at the thought, clenching her jaw, Negan already knew Emma answer before it flew from her lips 

“I will never kneel to you,” Emma spoke softly, “I could never bow before a man who would allow his men to strip and do whatever they want with- “ 

“now who the fuck said I let my men do what they want with you?” Negan roared slamming a hand hard against the wall in an attempt to control the rage boiling in the pit of his stomach. 

“what else would a man do with a passed out naked woman?” Emma quipped back a single tear running down her dirt-stained cheek. 

“one," Negan said holding up a finger, "my wives cleaned you up and took your clothes. and two," Negan added a finger from his fist, "rape is against my rules. Nobody breaks my rules. We took your clothes yeah, but my men didn’t touch you,” Negan growled 

“I don’t believe you,” Emma yelled holding up her found needle. 

“are you calling me a liar?” Negan said taking a step closer to Emma 

Emma whimpered but held her ground refusing to back down. Gulping down air Negan could read her fear from across the room, she was shaking and yet her jaw remained clenched shut in frustration. 

“you know I really hate hitting women I do. But I can’t have people out there killing my men, or punching them in the jewels, or holding my wife hostage. So, I may not like it, but kid I will kill you and everything you ever- “ 

“BOSS!” a large voice rang out as larger man rounded the corner trying to catch his breath. 

Negan snarled but never took his eyes off Emma, “WHAT?” Negan screamed 

The man leaned against the wall whipping a stream of sweat from his forehead, “the girl,” he gasped, “some guy is here at the front gates asking for the girl,” 

Emma’s eyes went wide her face dropping all malice and anger to be shaken by fear. Negan cocked a brow up in confusion as Emma’s reaction. Just a second ago she was willing to die, now she worried that some guy was at the front gate. 

"maybe her lover, and she doesn't want to see him dead," Negan thought, "no people who have lovers try to stay alive for them, this girl has nothing, so then way does she look so frightened? Shouldn’t she be happy someone came for her?’ Negan thought for a moment 

Emma looked over at Sherry who was still knelt onto the floor. Swallowed her pride along with the lump in her throat, Emma held out her needle to Negan and tossed it across the floor to Dwight, then she tossed over the stolen keys before taking a knee beneath Negan. 

Negan looked back at Dwight who could only respond with a confused shrug. “is that all it took?" Negan said bursting into laughter, Emmas face contorted into anger for a brief moment at his laughter but returned back to her neutral glare trying to hid all fear, "Well I have news for you doll if you think I’m going to let you walk out of here with whoever is here for you just because you kneeled before me- “ 

“I’m bowing so that you DON'T let me walk out of here with him,” Emma interrupted. 

“well look at you,” Negan said almost impressed by her outburst, “I do believe our little mouse is ready to talk. Go tell the front gate to let whoever is looking for her in.” 

The large man saluted Negan and took back off slugging down the hall. Emma furrowed her brow and looked up at Negan. her attempt to look angry was quickly dissolved however the second a tear slipped onto her skin. 

“you don’t know what he is capable of, you don’t want him in here,” Emma said as her body shook, her voice caught on the lump forming in her throat. 

Negan crouched down beside Emma getting on face level with her, taking his hand he gently lifted her tear stained face to his. Emma piercing blue eyes maked instant eye contact. Negan liked that, even when she was groveling, she never stopped looking her enemy in the eye. She’s brave. 

Emma took this time to truly examine her capture. Negan looked to be a handsome man, he had small freckles that Emma could see now that he was so close, and he wore his salt and pepper beard better than most. his eyes looked almost golden, as if he had been touched by Midas as some point in his childhood. even when the world wasn't ending Negan would have been considered attractive, hell even sexy. so to find someone who looked like him still lived with so much power in this world was certainly a gift bestowed to him from some higher power. Emma might have even blushed at the being so close to man so attractive, if he hadn't just asked her to kneel to him and tried to kill her with a barbed baseball bat. 

Emma also took note of how dangerous and attractive man could be, charming men had always been a red flag for Emma. people who feel the need to be charming are only hidin the monster that lives in their heart. but eventually the charm runs out and all your left with is the demon hidden inside a handsome face. 

“I don’t think YOU know what I am capable of, Emma,” The sound of her name coming from his lips sent shivers down Emma spine, much to Negan’s delight. “besides I want to meet the man that brought you to your knees for me,”


	4. Lucifer

“I don’t think you know what I am capable of, Emma,” The sound of her name coming from his lips sent shivers down Emma's spine, much to Negan’s delight. “besides I want to meet the man that brought you to your knees for me,” 

“go to hell” Emma growled through gritted teeth. 

Negan smirked and gripped her arm tightly pulling her up onto her feet. Stumbling as Negan dragged Emma down the corridor. Emma tried everything in her power to wiggle free. Biting down on Negan’s fleshy hand, digging her nails into his wrist reaching up to grab his hair. Nothing worked, in fact, it was almost like he enjoyed the attention. 

Finally, the group reached a large metal door that was guarded by two men, who upon seeing Negan, threw themselves to the floor to bow like dogs. Emma scowled at the men while Negan granted them the right to stand. 

one of the men opened the door for their boss exposing the sunlight of a new day. Emma whimpered rubbing her eyes to shake away the blindness. 

Emma grunted when Negan yanked her into the light. The compound was busy, people hustling everywhere. Each one looked to have a job and from Emma could see, nobody looked to be bored or sitting down. Negan studied Emma’s face, she didn’t seem shocked to see a thriving community. 

‘meaning she had one somewhere.’ Negan thought to himself 

Pulling her along, Negan headed towards another warehouse-like building. 

Sherry took Emmas free hand stopping both Negan and Emma. Emma tried to pull free of Sherry as well but looking into her eyes, Emma stopped struggling against her. Cocking his brow up Negan looked at his wife. 

“ she looks like a mess,” Sherry started, “maybe I could clean her up a little? I’ll take one of your men to help me guard her, Please Negan, the girls would really like a project.” 

Negan’s grip tightened on Emma's arm pulling her closer to him. Leaning down into Emma’s ear, Negan’s hot breath cascaded over her shoulder, “you run or hurt any of my wives, you’ll wish you were dead understand?” 

Emma nodded looking over her shoulder to Negan, “don’t let the man fool you, he’s a monster worse than you… worse than me,” 

Negan smiled and looked around to him men, “she’s like a Fucking fortune cookie.” 

The troupe erupted in laughter at Emma’s expense, “I hope you truly are as strong as you think. Or he will kill you all,” Emma said stopping the men in their tracks. 

Sherry tugged once again at Emma’s hand pulling her into a hug. Negan let out another burst of laughter and licked his teeth. Slinging his bat over his shoulder, he turned to enter the warehouse. 

“you really are looking to die aren’t you girl?” Sherry asked 

Emma ignored her and took in her surroundings, she could see an exit from where she was at, but it was heavily guarded with men and large machine guns. 

Sherry gently tugged at Emma’s hand once more, “please don’t run,” she begged. 

Emma took a deep breath and nodded following the woman into camp. The men that had heard the commotion followed close behind, just in case Emma decided to do anything stupid. Dwight had excused himself from Sherry’s side and went with his boss. 

People stopped and stared at Sherry and Emma, mostly because they hadn’t seen a new face before. But a part of them wandered if Negan had obtained a new wife for his collection. 

“this is the kitchen,” Sherry said pointing to a brick building. 

“is that where you feed your people dog food?” Emma spit back 

Sherry stopped and looked at Emma, “is that what Negan had you fed in that cell?” 

Emma contorted her face in anger ignoring the question altogether. However, not answering was as good of an answer Sherry needed to understand. 

Most of the sanctuary looked to be an industrial building that each member of the society used as their home. a few people set up small garage sale style booths and sold things. 

“do you people still use money?” Emma asked as she passed by the marketplace 

“kind of, we use points. Its like money, everyone has a job. It's just how things work around here,” Sherry explained 

Emma nodded as they entered the warehouse. It was cooler inside the building, something Emma was thankful for. The Georgia heat had always been a problem for her fair skin, and Emma welcomed every bit of shade offered to her. Sherry took Emma to the back of the building where they greeted another industrial metal door. 

opening the door the group found a long trail of stairs, “this way,” Sherry coxed seeing the hesitation in Emma’s eyes. 

Feeling the cold barrel of a gun press into her back, Emma followed Sherry up four flights of stairs before entering yet another corridor of doors. 

Sherry looked back at Emma who was frowning, “I know it's like a maze,” Sherry teased pulling her towards a door at the other end of the hall. 

“do you see that door?” Sherry said, “that is Negan’s office, you only o in there if he calls for you. and that door,” Sherry said pointing at the one directly next to Negan’s office, “that room is Negan’s, its off limits okay?” 

“I have no interest in going in your husband’s room,” Emma quipped 

Sherry nodded and continued down the hall until they reached another door that Sherry pushed open. Inside sat several women all dressed in tight black dresses that matched Sherry’s. 

Each woman, once preoccupied with something trivial, stopped what they were doing to look at Sherry and Emma. 

“pay up,” a woman with red hair whispered to the room 

Sherry rolled her eyes, “she isn’t with Negan, were just supposed to help dress her,” 

The girls all seemed to be a little happy about that, having a job to do other than sit around and wait for Negan. 

“I’m Frankie,” the red-headed woman said walking up to Emma extending her hand. 

Emma took a step back into the chest of one of Negan’s bodyguards. Emma almost forgot they were there, and upon contact instantly jumped forward to get out of arms reach. 

“Emma,” Sherry said gently coming to Emma’s side, “that’s your name, right? Emma?” 

Emma nodded softly, and Sherry gave her a sweet smile, “Emma is a little jumpy, please forgive her for- “ 

“I don’t need you to apologize for me,” Emma interrupted 

“friendly,” a girl with black hair and a well-cut blunt bang spoke up. 

Emma looked around the room for a moment before something Negan said stuck out in her head, “did you really strip me?” 

Every eye in the room turned to saucers at Emma’s bluntness, “yes we did,” the black-haired girl said, “I’m Tanya” 

“where are my clothes,” Emma asked ignoring Tanya’s introduction 

“Negan had us toss them out, after all, it wasn’t much more than a scrap of cloth given how many times it had been torn,” Frankie explained as she poured a glass of water handing it to Emma 

“it was my scrap of cloth, what about my weapons?” Emma asked taking the glass and drank the water almost in one gulp. 

“you didn’t come in with any. Its possible they are put away,” Sherry said 

“who are you people?” Emma asked wiping the water from her mouth 

“were all Negan’s wives,” Sherry said curtly 

Emma nodded and handed the glass back to Frankie. 

“you don’t seem to be surprised by that, most people have more questions when they hear about all of us,” Frankie said pouring more water into the crystal. 

“polygamy is common where I am from, “Emma answered softly 

The girls all exchanged a look of pity before Frankie handed Emma another glass of water. Emma took the glass once again, but this time sipped down the cold liquid savoring each swallow. 

“come on,” Sherry said taking Emma’s hand and leading her through the maze of couches and elegant furniture into another room. 

“a bathroom,” Emma questioned as she took in the almost luxurious tile room. The bathroom was smaller, but it had a large shower and tub complete with a toilet and sink. 

“why don’t you take a shower, we will have some clothes waiting for you alright? Towels are under the sink,” Sherry said closing the door before Emma could protest. 

Franticly Emma looked everywhere for a place to escape, to find nothing. Even if there was a window, being on the fourth floor would only get herself killed. 

“that’s better than going back I guess,” Emma thought to herself. 

Emma investigated the mirror. The shirt she had on was a bit to tight wrapping around her boobs and waist in an unflattering manner. Running a hand over her face Emma took note that she looked relatively okay. No cuts, nothing except a hurt pride and bruised pinky. 

Taking a deep breath Emma grasped the edge of the sink and leaned over into the drain allowing a sob to trickle out of her throat. Self-pity and anguish writhing in her stomach caused the sea of emotions to burst. 

After a few sobs Emma slapped her cheeks squishing her face and wiping the tears away before turning on the shower. 

“what the hell?” Emma said as her hand felt the water, pulling it back she watched the once white skin fade to red. 

“they have… hot water?” Emma said 

Adjusting the water to the perfect temperature Emma peeled away the clothing and hopped into the shower. 

The hot water battered away at Emma shoulders and face. This felt like Christmas, like a birthday, it was amazing. Each droplet of water carried away the dirt Emma had collected in her cell. Eventually, however, the water did run cold. 

‘I guess it would be too much to ask for eternal hot water’ Emma thought still grateful for the heat even if it did only last a moment. 

The shower had a bunch of different body washes, razors, shampoos and conditioner, face wash, anything you could ask for and Emma used it all. In the end, Emma stepped out of the shower smelling like roses and feeling like a human again. 

Grabbing a towel from the sink cabinet Emma dried off and took one final look at her reflection. 

Emma was a pretty girl, and when she wasn’t covered in blood and smelled like death she could even admit being a beautiful one. Her lips were plump, and rose-colored her eyes were large and looked like crystals. Her body was naturally thicker with a small waist and large breast. 

Wrapping the towel around her Emma had to admit, even this little towel covered more than the dress she had on when she met Negan. 

Taking a deep breath of courage Emma opened the bathroom door to see the wives all sitting on a golden and brown couch chatting. 

Frankie was the first to notice Emma, “wow,” she said her mouth coming to an awe, “you’re so cute,” 

Emma frowned at the compliment and remained silent, Sherry stood to her feet and held a few clothes in her hand. One of them a familiar welcoming sight, Emma’s bra. 

Instantly a smile drew across her face as she reached for the clothing and took it into her hand. 

“thank you,” Emma said as she stared down at the gift 

“you have a pretty smile,” Sherry said with a smile of her own. 

Emma blushed and instantly forced the smile away. Backing up Emma ran back into the bathroom to change. 

First Emma pulled up her black bra, possibly the last bra in her cup size on earth given how much trouble she went to find one. Then she found a pair of soft cotton white panties. Finally, Emma found a black tank top and a pair of jeans complete with a belt and a pair of sock and her familiar black converse. 

Satisfied with the way she looked Emma once again left the bathroom where she was greeted by the wives once more. 

“I- um- thank you for the clothes,” Emma said a blush crossing her cheeks 

“Oh, come on you didn’t think we're done with you did you?” Frankie, the redhead, asked standing up 

Emma opened her mouth to protest but Frankie was surprisingly fast when she grabbed Emma’s arm and pulled her over to sit on a stool in front of a vanity. 

“what are you- “Emma started to ask before she saw the twisted smiles of each wife as Frankie pulled open a drawer that had different types of scavenged make-up. 

“oh no- “Emma said protesting 

“listen up here,” Tanya jumped in, “we don’t get a lot of interaction outside of this room and we want to do your make up. so, you can deal with it, or you can fight it and we can call in Negan’s guard. Either way you are getting a makeover” 

Emma lips quivered before something unexpected happened, laughter, Emma had burst into a fit of giggles. Each woman turned to look at each other surprised before joining in on the laughter. 

“you guys are kind of scary,” Emma said wiping a tear from her eye, “alright, ill let you give you a makeover on one condition,” 

Each girl stared at Emma, “what condition,” Sherry asked 

“I want to look amazing, if I have to face HIM he should eat his heart out,” Emma spat 

Sherry looked concerned, but the other girls just giggled and dove into the small stash of cosmetics. Pulling out foundation and brushes along with eyeliner and mascara and several other things. 

Sherry turned around a one of the big chairs to face the group as they gushed over their uncomfortable new project. 

“Emma, who is the man that’s here for you?” Sherry asked sending the room into silence. 

“probably nobody, he wouldn’t risk coming after me. Risk his life leaving his home. but whoever he did send, maybe Lucy, he’s deadly and wants me back.” Emma concluded her face returning to the cold stare she wore so frequently. 

“who is ‘he’” Sherry prodded only to be returned with a cold silence 

The girls stayed quiet after that, not wanting to make Emma anymore angry than she already looked. 

“done!” Frankie shouted just as the bedroom door opened. 

Negan and Dwight entered the room Negan’s face burning with pride and happiness. 

“well now look at your doll!” he sang out swaggering across the room, “call me a walker because I am ready to eat you,” Negan growled out 

Emma rolled her eyes as Negan laughed, “I talked to your friend out there. Funny, he is a LOT nicer than you,” 

Emma stood to her feet balling her hands into fists, Negan’s wives moving out of the way of what looked to be a fist fight. 

“Emma,” a springy voice Emma recognized pierced the air behind Negan. 

Stepping out of the threshold of the front door stood a tall, muscular man with long hair tied back into a braid. The new man in the room looked like a supermodel, perfectly sculpted face, silky black hair, olive skin, muscular body on display through the leather vest he wore. Large scars running across his sculpted abs. 

“Emma how are you. you look beautiful.” The mysterious man spoke 

Emma remained silent as anger contorted her painted face into a snarl. The man chuckled at Emma’s defiance and slid his hands into his pockets. 

“Negan, you have a beautiful home. what lucky lady is yours?” the man asked 

“all of them” Negan chuckled opening his arms as if he was showing off a room of trophies. 

“lucky ladies and a lucky man I see. My name is Lucy,” he smiled at the almost swooning group of girls 

“like I love Lucy?” Tanya giggled 

“no. like Lucifer,” Emma interjected 

Each girl looked at him confused as Lucy smiled uncomfortably with a small low chuckle. 

Negan snapped his fingers, and two of his bodyguards cleared the room of Negan’s wives. Sherry gave Emma a worried expression mouthing the words, “I’m sorry” as she was forced out of the room. 

Once the room was clear Dwight shut the door behind him locking the three in the room. Emma looked around the room, every lamp calculating what she could use to defend herself. 

“I know that look Emma, don’t even think about it. You don’t have that sword you wouldn’t stand a chance against me,” Lucy threatened dropping all sense of charm held before 

Negan huffed a chuckle and leaned against a dresser drawer pouring a glass of what looked to be whiskey. tossing the drink back Negan cleared his throat. 

“that is a good fucking burn,” Negan growled holding out a glass to Lucy. 

“no thank you,” Lucy said with a smile as he took a few steps towards Emma. 

“At tatt tat,” Negan said stepping between Emma and Lucy swinging Lucille up on his shoulder, “you see, I still have some questions. Like who the fuck you are,” Negan pointed at Emma, “and why the fuck he wants you back so badly,” 

“I told you she ran from her family after an argument. She has always had anger problems. She’s really a danger to your compound. She belongs back with us,” Lucy explained a little too harshly to Negan that what was acceptable. 

“ran after an argument huh?” Negan said squinting down at Lucy, “that argument have anything to do with the scars on her back?” 

Lucy opened his mouth shoving his tongue between his teeth and lower lip as he shook his head. 

“alright.” Lucifer begins, “she belongs to our Uncle, I’m not taking no for an answer so move or be moved,” Lucifer threatened, “there’s a reason my name is what it is. I don’t think you want to find out why,” 

“wow,” Negan said smiling as he turned back to Emma, “no wonder you didn’t want to go back to this prick,” 

“what did you say?” Lucy said stepping closer to Negan. 

“yeah, I know people like you. you know this girl thought my men raped her, yeah,” Negan said nodding his head as he turned his eyebrows upward, “and then she still refused to kneel to me. But the second she heard someone was here for her, Jesus fucking Christ, she dropped to her pretty little knees so fast it almost gave me hard on, if she weren’t crying.” 

Lucifer’s jaw twitched, “did your men rape her?” 

Negan opened his mouth wider as if he has seen something amazing, “wow! So first you come into my fucking camp and take me away from my fucking duties and then you demand my prisoner back and now you insult me. By my calculations that’s three fuck ups. And you know what they say,” Negan 

growled lifting his bat up in his right hand, “three strikes, you are out!” Negan swung the barbed bad towards Lucy’s head 

Lucifer ducked just in time and sprung like an accordion onto Negan knocking Lucille out of his hands and over towards the bathroom. 

Lucifer raised his fist crushing it down on Negan’s lip before wrapping his slender fingers around Negan’s neck. Negan flounced on the ground as he tried to push Lucifer off him. 

Spots clouded Negan’s mind as a foggy darkness started to seep in around his vision. However, before passing out Negan saw a slender body fly through the air and rip Lucifer away from Negan’s neck. 

Negan gasped for air and looked down at his feet when Emma had wrestled her way on top of Lucifer and started punching down on his chest over his heart. 

Lucifer gasped for air as Emma flew her fist down onto his chest. Negan stumbled to his feet knocking over lamps and various objects off shelves before he picked up his bat and charged for the two. 

Just in time Lucifer managed to strike Emma across the face and toss her to the side. Alarmed by the battle cry Negan wailed as he cracked down his bat Lucifer was able to slip away from the bite of the weapon. 

Jumping to his feet Lucifer tossed back his long bangs and braid from his face. 

Negan swung again only to be blocked by Lucifer’s forearm. The barbed bat slicing across his toned muscles, Lucy yelled in pain pushing Negan backwards into the couch. 

Emma bolted for the bathroom, while the boys exchanged fists. 

Scanning the room for anything she could use to defend herself, she once again investigated the mirror. Her face was painted up in makeup making her look beautiful. The sight of her almost brought herself to tears. She wasn’t allowed to wear makeup, she felt pretty. 

The feeling however was ripped from her when she jumped back into reality of her situation. Ripping off her tank top Emma wrapped the cloth around her hand tightly in a fist. Bringing her arm back she punched the glass as hard as she could instantly busting open the skin of her knuckles as fragments of glass fell dramatically into the sink. 

Negan was busy holding off Lucy and wasn’t looking to good. Lucifer had gotten a few good hits in busting Negan’s lip and bruising his cheek while Lucifer looked relatively unharmed besides the few punches Emma had surprised him with to the chest. 

Lucifer’s back was to Emma as the boys held each other in place. Springing into action, Emma grabbed the biggest shard from the top of the pile running into the room Emma grabbed one of Lucifer’s shoulders and with her other hand sliced open his neck with the shard. 

Blood gushed from Lucifer’s neck, lifting his hand up to his neck as his eyes when wide and he looked around the room in a panic. Taking a free hand Lucifer steadied himself by grabbing onto Negan’s jacket balling the leather in his fist as his knees hit the floor. Negan stood covered in Lucy’s blood, Lucifer’s body began to shake as the color drained from his face opening his mouth for the last time he spoke. 

“there’s worse than me,”


	5. who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i know it is short! but i will upload more tomorrow wahoo!

Emma flinched at the sound of Lucifer’s body hitting the floor. Dropping the knife from her hand, she collapsed to the floor tears rolling freely as she watched the last few twitches Lucy’s body released before falling still. 

Negan stepped forward and over Lucy’s body to crouch down to Emma. His smell hit Emma, “Hey, hey, hey doll,” Negan whispered to her running a hand up and down her mutilated back. Taking notice of her busted hand and glass covered shirt, Negan shucked off his leather jacket and draped it over Emma. The warmth swallowing her whole, Emma looked up at Negan for the first time not as an enemy but as a survivor. 

“who was he to you?” Negan asked softly wiping away a loose tear. 

“We were raised together. He was once a brother to me. But now he’s just another one of them” Emma explained. 

“who is them?” Negan questioned. 

Emma shook her head. looking down at the ground, she wiped away her tears smearing the mascara on her eyes down her face. Putting on her metaphorical big girl paints Emma rose to her feet and peeled away Negan’s jacket handing it back to him. 

Negan frowned, “you don’t like it?” he asked ripping the leather from Emma’s hands 

“I don’t want to owe you or anyone anything,” Emma said softly. 

Negan nodded seeming to understand, walking around Emma he opened the door to find his men returning from dropping Sherry and the others off at the cafeteria. 

Dwight took notice of Negan’s blood-soaked body first, running up to him in a panic. Negan stopped with one hand in the air. 

“take your shirt off,” Negan demanded of Dwight 

Dwight paused and waited to see if his boss was joking or not. Quickly, he realized Negan was serious and followed orders. Peeling away his grey t-shirt and tossing it to Negan. 

Negan caught the dust-covered shirt and tossed it into Emma's hands. Emma examined the fabric. Dwight was a smaller guy so the shirt wouldn’t look so bad on her, at least it wouldn’t swallow her like Negan’s broad-shouldered jacket had. 

“thank you” Emma whispered pulling the shirt over her head. 

Negan smiled, “damn it is a shame though to put away tits like that under a man's shirt. Kind of wish you were wearing my clothes,” Negan winked 

Emma frowned and rolled her eyes stepping into the hallway, “this way princess,” Negan commanding using his bat to push Emma down the hall. 

Each man kept their guard up, around Emma. If she didn’t know any better Emma would have thought, they were scared of her. 

‘they should be’ Emma thought to herself. 

The men escorted Emma out of the compound and back to the warehouse that held the cells she had first found herself in. There stood a group of men who circled around her. Emma turned to Negan who was wiping off his blood covered face with a damp bandana one of the men had. 

“what is this?” Emma growled at Negan as the men moved closer together giving Emma little means of escape. 

“you scared doll?” Negan asked knowing the answer 

Emma squired her shoulders bringing her chin up high, feigning confidence. 

Negan took a deep breath and moved into the center of the circle closer to Emma. A twisted smile grew across his face. Rage burned in Emma's stomach, she had let her guard down, only slightly, but enough that she would be scolding herself for days after this. If she survived this. 

“now sweetheart, you didn’t think I wasn’t going to punish you for breaking the rules did you?” Negan smiled. “you killed my men, you punched Dwight here in the pecker, you held my wife hostage you insulted me, and you turned your nose up at my kindness.” Negan said shaking his Jacket at her, “Now that is 5 strikes little lady. And you saw what I was about to do to your friend back there for only having three.” 

Emma stepped back as Negan got closer, “but considering you have saved my ass twice now I will knock off two strikes but that still leaves you with-” Negan explained holding up three fingers. 

“so here is your chance doll, and you only get one chance to take away that last strike.” Pivoting on his foot, Negan pointed his bat at the fat man Emma recognized from the doctors’ office, “who are you?” 

“Negan,” The man answered, “and who are you?” Negan asked again pointing Lucille at Dwight 

“Negan,” he barked back like a trained dog 

“WHO ARE YOU!” Negan yelled to the whole group who answered in unison. 

“NEGAN” 

Negan let slip a prideful chuckle as he redirected his attention to Emma, “you see doll, I am everywhere. And I want you to understand that. So…” Negan began stepping into 

Emma’s personal space as he ran the tip of his index finger up her exposed upper arm. Negan leaned into her ear and quietly whispered, “who are you?” 

“Emma,” 

Negan retreated and looked down at Emma her defiant eyes glowing in the sun. 

“last chance,” Negan warned 

“I will only ever live or die as Emma, nobody else,” 

Negan raised his bat and lunged for Emma. Seeing an opening Emma ducked down and dove between Negan’s open legs rolling under him to the other side of the entrapment. 

Negan burst into laughter, “you see that boys!” he yelled “a woman after my own heart! I gotta say, babe, I love a woman who can Hussle,” licking his lips Negan leaned against his bat. 

“put her in the truck, she’ll be useful when we pay our new friends at Alexandra a visit,”


	6. Emma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the love! it really means a lot to me!!

The circle of men opened just enough to allow their boss through. Negan walked with a skip in his step as he headed toward some unknown destination whistling a foreign tune. 

Negan continued his stride despite the dispute happening behind him as his men lunged for Emma. Of course, Emma fought back snarling and kicking up dust into their eyes trying with all her might to wiggle to freedom. However, seven men armed and on guard against one person. The odds were never in Emma’s favor; still, she tried, and failed, ending in getting a busted lip from being slapped to the ground with the butt of a rifle. 

From there the boys were able to tie her hands behind her back and drag her with them to a new part of the compound. Emma, distracted by pain, couldn’t make sense of the twists and turns of the sanctuary. It felt like a miracle that she didn’t see people running around with maps. Every door looked the same. 

Finally, they reached what looked to be the front of the compound. A chain link 8’ fence guarded the sanctuary with a small exit just big enough for their trucks and industrial vans. Outside the fence were several blockades made of different materials, large scraps of metal, cars turned sideways, concrete road blockers and of course Negan’s pride and joy trapped walkers on spikes that waited for anyone to get to close. 

Emma shivered at the brutality, when a large hand reminded her where she was once again. Turning to look it was a larger man that others had called Fat Joey. His sausage fingers pushed Emma rather roughly into a group of people. 

Emma fell into the arms of one of the prisoners. Each person wore a tattered disgusting burlap uniform with a yellow spray-painted letter over the belly. 

Looking up Emma met the eyes of the man who caught her. He was handsome, not in the same way Negan is, but in a backwoods country kind of way. He had long black hair that needed to be washed and trimmed out of his eyes. A small amount of stubble and brown puppy dog eyes with thin lips. Baring what looked to be lumps and bruises, probably from Negan’s men, all over his face 

Emma stood to her feet her hands restrained behind her back and moved next to the silent stranger. 

Joey looked Emma up and down licking as his fat lips. Emma's stomach flopped in disgust as he walked over to the large black van Emma had been brought in. 

“load up little piggy’s,” Joey yelled pushing up the door to the van. 

Each prisoner flowed into the truck and sat along the benches that skirted around the walls of the van. 

Emma sat next to the man who had caught her at the end of the bench next to the door. Unfortunately, that meant that the guard assigned to this truck would have to set right next to Emma. Much too fat Joeys delight, he planted himself as close to Emma as he could after slamming the door shut. 

Emma heard a familiar grunt towards the front of the car and looked to see through the small window that Negan had chosen this cars passenger seat. 

Letting out a breath of relief once Emma saw Negan she relaxed only slightly. There was no way Joey would try anything this close to their leader. Taking another look, Emma realized he had cleaned himself up, ridding his body of Lucifer’s blood. 

Emma cast her eyes down to her feet and thought about Lucy. At one point they had been such good friends. Emma had a lot of friends once, but now they all hated her, they only wanted her back for one reason and one reason alone. Taking a deep breath, Emma cleared her mind. 

‘just keep moving forward’ Emma said to herself resting back against the cold truck van. 

It was then that she noticed the prisoner’s odd stares. Emma was the only one with her own clothes on, even if technically they weren’t her own. Not to mention, most of the prisoners were looking at her Shoes and then glancing to their own bare ones. 

Tucking her feet under the bench into the darkness, the other prisoners went back to staring off at nothing. 

Negan stole a few glances back at the group smiling to himself as he saw everyone’s scared or miserable faces. 

TINK TINK TINK 

Negan tapped on the glass window of the van turning around slightly to open the small latch that slid the window to the side allowing Negan to talk back into the bed of the truck. 

“come on you all look so fucking boring!” Negan yelled nudging Dwight with his elbow as he laughed. 

Turning around Negan put his face into the window, “its gonna be a bit of a drive, and fuck if I ain't bored already.” 

The van remained quiet as each prisoner shared looks of confusion and worry. Maybe if Negan were bored, he would crack his bat down on someone just for the fun of it. Who really knew with a man like him. 

“Well?” Negan pressed, “what nobody knows any jokes? Nothing, I just fucking said I was bored!” 

One man with black curly hair sat up, “I-I know a joke,” 

“well, what the fuck are you waiting for let’s hear it!” Negan roared practically dancing in his seat 

“okay so uh- what kind of bird gives the best head?” the man paused for a second gaining everyone’s attention, “a swallow,” he said nervously 

Negan chortled looking over to Dwight with his ever so charming smile, “that was pretty fucking good!” 

“anyone else?” Negan asked, “all right how about this, whoever can entertain me the most gets a real dinner and not dog food on a bun,” 

Emma’s eyes brightened up, she had seen a few granola bars in the marketplace meaning the sanctuary had good food. 

“can you untie my hands,” Emma asked fat Joey 

“no, you think I don’t know how crazy you are bitch. Naw, no hands for you,” Joey responded crossing his arms 

“I’m pretty sure your boss asked for entertainment, but that’s fine you can be the one to tell him why you let him be bored and indirectly disobeyed an order. I’m sure he’ll love that,” Emma quipped 

Joeys forehead instantly broke into a sweat at the thought of his boss being mad at him. Staring down at Emma he thought for a moment and then nodded his head and pulled out a knife to cut Emma bindings. 

“You try anything I will shoot you down,” Joey warned 

Emma nodded looking at the large rifle resting in Joey's lap. 

Taking a deep breath, Emma stomped one foot down on the van. A massive BOOM bounced off the walls. 

Negan seemed intrigued as well as the other prisoners when Emma realized she had everyone’s attention she brought down her other foot emanating from another BOOM, followed by her clapping her once bound hands together. 

A few smiles threatened to twitch on peoples face as they started to catch on. The man beside Emma even flashed some teeth with his smile he was so taken back. 

BOOM 

BOOM 

CLAP 

BOOM BOOM 

CLAP 

BOOM BOOM CLAP 

Slowly but surely everyone started joining in a sea of feet stomping and hand clapping in unison to the beat. 

Suddenly, just as Negan was starting to catch on Emma opened her mouth to sing, 

“Buddy you're a boy make a big noise 

Playin' in the street gonna be a big man someday 

You got mud on yo' face 

You big disgrace 

Kickin' your can all over the place 

Singin” 

Like a choir the whole truck joined in belting out, “we will, we will, rock you!” 

“Buddy you're a young man hard man 

Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day 

You got blood on yo' face 

You big disgrace 

Wavin' your banner all over the place.” 

Once again, the group of prisoners joined in for the Chorus. The who van was soon a part of the song, Even Dwight banged his hands against the steering wheel in time with the stomping of feet. 

Negan, bobbing his head to the music and sound of Emma's voice even sang out for the chorus. The only person who didn’t join in was the man next to Emma; still, he looked to be slightly less miserable than before. 

The song soon ended just in time for them to approach their destination. 

Negan flashed a smile and a wink at Emma, “you sure you want to keep fighting me, id make you my wife in a fucking second with a voice and ass like that, FUCK” he shouted turning back to face the road 

Emma rolled her eyes so hard when they returned to their resting position she saw little blue dots. 

“good fucking job doll. Give yourself a pat on the back, because you just put me in a good mood and that might save someone’s life today,” 

“I just don’t want dog food,” Emma said bitterly 

Negan erupted in another fit of laughter as the van came to a gentle stop, “this girl fucking kills me,” Negan roared getting out of the car and slamming the door. 

“prick” Emma whispered under her breath earning a snorted laughter from the man beside her. 

She didn’t know why, but a part of her really wanted to be friends with the prisoner next to her, and she took great pride in the idea that she could make such a bruising man snort. 

Suddenly a few slaps to the side of the van broke the one lighthearted bed of the truck. Joey jumped to his feet opening the rolling door. 

Reaching down Joey grabbed Emma’s arms hard, “you have to stay with me, bosses orders,” he practically moaned into Emma's ear. 

The shaggy-haired prisoner leads the other out of the van flashing Emma a sympathetic look as they fell into a loose formation. 

Emma being dragged along with Joey into the new compound tried to wiggle away once again, but the threat of Joey's gun kept her from pushing her limits too far. She would have to wait, everyone drops their guard at some point, Emma just had to wait for her opening. 

Being pulling throughout the new place Negan called Alexandria, Emma wished she had found it first instead of Negan. It was beautiful with classic homes, a garden, trees, grass, people. Clean people who didn’t look like they wanted to kill you or lock you in jail naked or had five-plus wives. Joey stopped by a light blue two-story house and shoved Emma towards it pointing his gun at her. 

“we are going in there, and we are going to clear it out. Any and I mean ANY wrong move, I put a bullet in your leg. Got it?” Joey asked harshly 

Emma turned around ignoring his threat and headed over to the house, several other Savior were taking out various things. Meds, beds, and random other odds and ends. Emma, avoiding a bed being loaded out, began looking through the house for any medication they might have, putting the various bottles in a cardboard box waiting for her moment to run. Joey seemed to be good at his job, allowing himself to be distracted just enough to let Emma breath, but never so distracted that she could make a break for it. 

Truth be told, it was annoying. 

Emma let her mind wander, thinking about how this neighborhood looked like her old one. A song came to mind, “little boxes on the hillside little boxes made of ticky tacky, little boxes on the hillside and they all look just the same” 

Smiling to her self-Emma picked up a small ornament that looked like a chicken. 

Yes, Alexandria was beautiful and amazing. And here was Negan, turning their lives upside down. Emma’s smile faded when she caught sight of a young girl with straight black hair outside being talked down to by one of Negan’s men. 

The girl looked young, 14 maybe 15, while the man stood a foot taller than her. Hovering like a vulture as she crumbled up what seemed to be some balloons in his hand. The girl looked uncomfortable, and the whole situation made Emma’s hair stand up. 

Looking around the room, Emma grabbed a decorative silver tray from the coffee table and went outside trying to look busy for Joey. 

Once outside Emma acted as if she was going to walk towards the van using the streets when she heard the man speak down to the girl. 

“you going to a party little girl?” he asked rubbing his blond chin stubble as he licked his lips 

“can I keep them please?” the girl asked bitterly, Emma was almost proud of this girl for her fire, “ it's just,” the girl continued, “let me keep them,” 

The man took a step closer to the girl his black shirt ruffling in the wind, dropping his voice he sends shivers down Emma’s spine stopping her in her tracks. “say please again little girl,” 

“please,” the girl said eyeing the green balloons 

The man took his finger and ran it down the young girl's jaw, “oh yeah, one more ti-“ 

The was cut off when Emma jumped in slapping the silver tray across the man's face. The man, being caught off guard, fell to the ground dropping the balloons. Emma calmly picked up the balloons and handed them to the slack-jawed girl. 

“you should run and hide these somewhere,” Emma said softly as Joey busted out of the blue house. 

The girl nodded grabbing the balloons and taking off down the street. By now the blond man who had harassed the girl was on his feet and took a swing as Emma. 

Emma, still filled with rage, sidestepped him swinging her leg up like a dancer she connected the heal of her foot to the man's nose. A significant crack was heard as blood poured from his nostrils. 

Joey, reaching Emma faster than she thought he would, grabbed her arm, Emma flipped around striking her hand across his face. Joey didn’t let go, but his grip did loosen just enough for Emma to slip free and take off in a sprint down the street. 

Joey and the man with the broken nose took off after her, knowing better than to open fire without Negan’s permission. 

Emma ran towards the front of the compound taking note at its security, that was when she saw the prisoner that sat next to her in the van, he was loading a fist full of guns into the back of another black van. Standing next to the van was Negan. 

Knowing escape through the entrance wasn’t an option Emma devised a new plan. 

Emma ran up to Negan pushing past the man he was talking to and stopped in front of him out of breath. 

Negan’s charming smile faded as he saw Emma’s out of breath face. 

“boss!” fat Joey yelled as he and the blonde man approached. 

Negan instantly grabbed the collar of Emma’s shirt lifting her up onto her tiptoes, “do you fucking hit my men AGAIN!” 

“Yeah, I did!” Emma yelled back with power adrenal coursing through her veins, “I hit him over the head with a tray and broke his nose because he was harassing a little girl and acting like a pedophile!” 

Emma sudden outburst caught Negan and his men off guard, who the whole compound turned to see what was going on. 

“that true?” Negan asked, “Joe?” 

Joe spit some blood to the ground that had fallen into his mouth, “of course not I know the rules!” 

“I saw it!” a man with dark skin in a preacher’s outfit yelled 

“me too!” said a young boy with long hair in a sheriff hat chimed in. 

“well look at that,” Negan said strolling over to Joe, “now that is, One, two, people who can back up Emma’s story. Now tell me this, what does Emma look like?” Negan said pointing over to Emma. 

“uh- “Joe shuddered, “I don’t know. -um, just a girl?” 

“THAT IS RIGHT!” Negan yelled patting Joe on the back, “she is not in a prison uniform. In fact, she looks like one of my people. So, tell me, why would they,” Negan said pointing over at the Alexandria inhibitors who spoke up for Emma, “side with someone who looks like she is part of the people taking all their shit?” 

Joes eyes jutted around as he shook his head, “I dunno boss” he said softly 

Negan pivoted his feet towards Joey, “you, what did you see?” 

Joey swallowed and took a deep breath, “I saw her,” Joey said pointing to Emma, “with the tray, Joe was talking to some kid. He did…” Joey stopped looked over at his petrified friend 

Negan snapped his fingers in front of Joey's face, “no no no don’t look at him. You are talking to, ME.” 

“Joe was talking to a little girl, he stroked her face then she,” Joey said once again gesturing to Emma, “hit him with a tray,” 

Negan smiled a big smile bouncing back into his knees as he turned back to Joe, “sounds to me like Emma was telling the truth. But you know, being a creep isn’t against the rules, you didn’t do anything to her so I guess there is nothing I can do,” Negan shrugged turning back to Emma before pointing a finger up to the sky , “oh no hold on, yes that’s right,” Negan said turning around to Joe once again, “you said Emma was lying… and that was a lie… and lying to me IS against the rules,” 

Negan held out his hand to Joey who, without delay, handed Negan his gun. Joe fearing his life took off towards the exit. 

Negan let out a chuckle aimed and fired exploding Joes head all over the pavement. A few of Negan’s men stopped to see what was going on but once they realized Negan had fired the shot, they all went back to work like nothing happened. 

"well look on the bright side having a joe and a fat joey was going to start getting confusing now we dont have to worry about it," Negan said swaggering over to Emma 

cupping her face in his leather-clad hand, “good girl Emma,” 

“Emma?” a gravelly voice asked 

Emma leaned over to see the man she had pushed over just seconds ago watching her with curiosity. From the back, Emma didn’t recognize him. His curly hair and grey stubble actuating his chiseled face. A face Emma had almost forgotten. 

“Rick?” Emma said a lump her throat as she pushed Negan’s hand aside and tossed her body into Ricks wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing as if he might disappear any moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs mentioned. Queen - we will rock you and little boxes created by Michelle S.


	7. from the beginning

“Emma” Rick said taking her a warm embrace. 

Rick for a moment forgot where he was but was quickly reminded when Negan ripped the two apart. Emma reached out for one last touch pushing against Negan to no avail against. Rick accepted his fate worry washing over his tense body. 

“well now, rick,” Negan said slipping his fingers over Ricks taking Lucile back, “let's go have a chat, just the three of us,” 

Rick nodded keeping his eyes on Emma who seemed to be on the verge of tears. 

“this way,” rick rumbled leading the three down the main street of Alexandria. 

The trio worked its way into a small garden near the outskirts of the community. The tomato plants were growing high, but that seemed to be the only prospering thing about the barren garden. 

Rick stopped and tossed his arms to the side as if to say, ‘this is it.’ Negan looked around, checking if they were truly alone or not before giving Rick a satisfied smile. 

“Rick,” Negan grinned, “I gotta say man you are FULL of surprises. This girl,” Negan said pointing his bat towards Emma, “She is fucking crazy! Man, you know she killed 5 no 6 of my men and 30 walkers. And that is just the beginning of it all. And here the fuck I am thinking, ‘where has this girl come from’ and low and behold. Rick!” 

“I can explain,” Rick said pushing out a hand to Negan as if to show he was not trying to be defensive. 

“Oh, that time has passed. You had one of your people come to get her, and he threatened me so I fucking- “ 

“she isn’t one of us,” Rick interrupted earning an odd look from Negan, “I know her from before,” 

Negan cocked one brow up, “before? As in before, before?” 

Rick nodded stealing glances over to Emma occasionally. 

“I thought you were dead,” Emma said catching her sob in her mouth, “when I read that you got hurt, that you were in the hospital. I just- and then the outbreak- how are you?” 

“it’s a long story,” Rick said stepping up to Emma only to be cut off by Negan digging his bat into Ricks' chest stopping him in his tracks. 

“somebody better start fucking talking some sense. Or I’m obligated to start cracking open your heads to take a fucking peak inside for myself,” Negan threatened 

Emma pursing her lips together stared at Negan with newfound hate, turning her nose up at him Emma crossed her arms like a child throwing a tantrum. 

“Emma, please,” Rick said lancing at Negan’s bat and then back to her. 

Emma took a deep breath, “alright, I guess we should start from the beginning?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i know its really short sorry about that! but i am trying to work on getting Emmas backstory out to you in a way that isn't hella boring so let me know what you think! also thank you for all the love <3


	8. backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmas backstory

I was born from a mother who didn’t want me, forced into an orphanage before my first steps. I was 10 when a foster family took me in. 

Jackie, my foster mom who I called aunt, treated me like a daughter and of course, her husband my Uncle was a part of the picture as well. 

At first, things were simple, I had a home. A routine, everything a little girl needed. My foster family loved her, so I thought. After a year aunt, Jackie sat me down for a talk. 

“Emma, do you want a family?” Jackie asked 

My heart started to race, “of course I do” I squeaked 

“well you know your Uncle, and I love you… but you see, if you joined our family it would be a little different. Do you understand?” Jackie explained 

I didn’t understand, but I was scared, scared I would have to go back to having nothing and nobody. 

“you know how Uncle goes away for a few weeks?” Jackie asked, “that’s because you aren’t the only little girl who needs a home. Uncle has other families he has to take care of,” 

“others?” I asked trying to think of any other children I had seen around my uncle. 

“they all live out on a big farm, and they go to a special school, where you learn all about worship,” Jackie smiled 

“worship, like God?” I asked 

“right, God. Like your Uncle.” Jackie whispered 

“Uncle?” I asked almost laughing. My Uncle was just a man, I knew that then as much as I knew that now. 

“that’s right, he provides for us. And not just you and me, his other families too. Tell me Emma do you love me?” 

I stopped to think for a moment, love? I wasn’t sure, but I was sure I wanted a family a big family who took care of me, so I gave my aunt the only honest answer I could think of, “I think I do?” 

“you love this family, you don’t want to go back into foster care, do you?” Jackie asked 

“no” I practically shouted 

“then you love this family,” Jackie prodded 

I nodded furiously clutching a small stuffed cat to my chest. 

“then you love your Uncle?” Jackie asked 

Once again I nodded fearing the idea of being alone once again. 

“good because you know, “Jackie said putting her hand on my knee and rubbing her thumb in small circles on my skin, “he loves you. And not only that Emma he likes you, a lot. So, do you want to live with the other wives and me? You’ll be so happy,” 

I smiled really big. This was the question I had been waiting for, adoption. Not just a foster home, but a real home. As if by magic the front door opened, and my Uncle stepped in. He was a tall man with a big bearded and slender body. Taking off his top hat to expose his balding head I jumped up from my chair and ran into an embrace. 

“guess what!” I yelled as he picked me up 

“what’s that little girl,” he chuckled 

“I wanna live on the big farm with you,” 

“Okay so you got adopted how does that have anything to do with rick?” Negan interjected in Emma’s story. 

Emma rolled her eyes, “I’m getting there,” 

Emma went on to explain how After that day she was adopted and taken out to a large plantation of land. It was like her Uncle owned a small town. The area had a fence around it that read private property with a sign telling anyone who dares to violate that rule will be shot on sight. 

The land had a huge house in the center where everyone lived. Each family to their own room, Except Emma who got her private room. Of to the side of the house was a large church where they met every Sunday to discuss why Emma’s Uncle was the next coming of Christ. On the other side of the house was a small building Emma and the other children went to a school taught by the other moms. 

Boys and girls were separated, they were taught the same things except the girls were expected to learn, “wife duties,” something Emma was terrible at. While the boys were raised to be soldiers and when they graduated they were put to work for my Uncle. The whole system ran a lot like Negan’s excepts for the apparent sexism 

As Emma grew older, her surroundings seemed to make her angry. The other wives treated her poorly, and that made the children resent her as well. The only person that did talk to her was a young boy named Lucifer. Emma’s only friend. 

It wasn’t until one night that Emma’s uncle came into tuck her in that Emma started to feel uncomfortable all around in her home. 

Right as Emma was drifting off to sleep her Uncle pressed his forehead to hears, “you are so beautiful Emma, you will be my favorite wife when you are ready,” 

After that night Emma became a different person. Her home no longer felt safe. Emma started acting out, the other wives would complain about how they adopted Emma to late, how Emma had already seen the outside world, and it had tainted her, how Emma would never be a good enough wife for their husband. 

Running out to an old barn that nobody used Emma found solitary. If she tried to leave the guards on the wall would stop her. If she stayed…. Who knew what would happen. 

“boo!” Lucifer shouted as he jumped out behind the beam Emma rested on 

Emma yelled falling to the ground as hysterical tears flowed from her eyes 

“hey Emma, its okay” Lucy said trying to stop her crying 

Emma released everything on Lucy telling him how she hated her home how she didn’t feel safe. Lucifer took pity on her. 

“what if I showed you how to fight?” 

After that, the two would sneak off at night together back to the barn where Lucifer and Emma would fight. 

Emma was a fast learner and soon as her skill with a sword increased so did her confidence. 

Emma began to pull away from her uncle lashing out when he would get too friendly. It took a few years, but eventually, Emma’s uncle found out about Lucifer and Emma’s secret. After that, everything changed. 

“did you really think you could get away with this? You are supposed to remain pure perfect my perfect little Emma! Why would you want to get your hands dirty by learning how to fight?” Emma uncle roared at her. 

The whole of the community gathered in the barn too, upon Emma’s Uncles command. Emma and Lucifer kneeled before their Uncle tears flowing freely from both of their eyes. 

“please, it was a mistake! She told me she wanted to learn I didn’t think- “Lucifer begged 

“no, you didn’t think,” Emma’s uncle interrupted, “you fuck my little Emma son?” 

Lucifer’s eyes went wide, “what no, she’s just my friend I swear!” 

“you think about it?” 

Lucifer looked over to his mom, who turned her head away in disgust at her son, “n-no.” 

“grab him,” Emma uncle commanded. 

Suddenly three of the men who Emma recognized as men who watched the outpost, Sam, Davis, and Kyle all descended upon Lucy. Lucy kicked and screamed as the boy’s drug him over to two pillars tying his hands tightly around each post, so he stood like a starfish. 

Emma’s uncle then pulled out a long leather whip and stood before Lucifer with a demented smile turning to the rest of the group, “anyone who lays a hand on my soon to be wife,” he shouted pointing at Emma, “this will be your punishment.” 

“uncle please,” Emma shouted as two mothers held her back. 

Emma’s uncle cracked the whip to the side before whipping it around his body and lashing it out. The leather tip ripped across Lucifer’s chest as if it was made of paper. 

That night seemed to last forever, Emma heart broke and so did Emma’s and Lucifer’s friendship. After Emma uncle finished mutilating her friend he took her to her room forcing his tongue down her mouth and left her. 

The next day, and for the rest of his life Lucifer spent his time hating Emma and trying to prove himself to their uncle. 

Emma, on the other hand, turned her confusion and anger to her Uncle lashing out every chance she got. It got worse when she started proving to be one of the best fighters in the group. Emma spent almost all her free time locked in her room practicing the art of her sword. 

One night they served steak and Emma got her hands on a knife, she lunged for her uncle’s throat, but was pushed back and to the ground by her own uncle’s strength. 

After that day her punishments were worse. Emma was tied to the posts and received lashes from the whip. Emmas uncle instructed everyone that Emma was to remain pure and perfect, but her back was okay to mutilate as much as she deserved. 

“Emma,” Rick said breaking the tension 

Emma shook her head and went on with her story, telling the two men about how years went by like that. It was a fluke that anyone saved Emma from her pain. A young couple, smoking pot found a hole in the fence surrounding the cult and snuck in. They watched as Emma was tied down and repeatedly whipped because she refused to wear a skimpy dress her Uncle had chosen for her. 

They recorded the scene on their phone and sent it to the police. Most of the cops thought it was a joke, however one cop, looking to be a sheriff, and his partner investigated it. Busting the cult and dispersing the children into a safer home. 

Rick Grimes was a young, handsome cop who help Emma. Rick made sure she went to a real home and got real help. 

Emma’s first friend, that was until he was hospitalized. Emma got permission from her new foster home to visit him. It was the only time she felt happy and free to talk to anyone. She didn’t know if Rick could hear her, but she knew to talk to him was probably the only thing keeping her sanity in check. 

At 16 Emma only knew combat and basic curriculum, she didn’t have any friends and spent a lot of time in therapy where she didn’t talk. It was rare for Emma to speak at all, except when she was angry. Emma also fought a lot in school, trying to keep up her practice. 

Still, it was more peaceful than her cult, that was until a few months after Ricks accident when the newspaper read that Emma’s uncle had escaped with the help of “a few other convicted felons” all faces Emma grew up with, including Lucifer’s. 

About a month after that Emma’s foster family was killed, and Emma was taken. 

The outbreak started soon after that.


	9. can i trust a man like that?

“so, let me get this fucking straight,” Negan asked leaning against his bat, “you got adopted into some cult, and Rick the prick hear saved you, and then the world went to shit, and they are STILL after you?” 

Emma nodded casting her eyes to cover to Rick. 

“I had no idea, I mean. After I woke up, all I thought about was my family.” Rick answered as Negan shook his head running his fingers through his hair 

Emma opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but all that came out was an uncomfortable chuckle. 

“I should get back to clearing the houses,” Emma said turning around and heading back to the group wiping a lone tear from her eyes. 

‘suck it up Emma, it’s what you always have to do,’ Emma told herself as she downed her furrowed brow and snarling lips. 

Rick took a step after her only to be met by a giant hand pushing into his chest. 

“did I say you could fucking leave?” Negan asked Rick 

Rick bit his tongue and took a step back to where he was, not trying to cause any trouble. 

“you know what Rick, I never took you for lady’s man, but damn did you just fuck up,” Negan snickered 

“what are you talking about?” Rick jabbed back 

Negan pointed his large index finger in Ricks' face, “careful with that attitude, now I’ve got your man Daryl, and you’re little Emma.” 

Meanwhile, Emma cleared the houses taking what she was told and loading it onto a truck. Most people stayed out of her way, given her angry look and reputation for outbursts. 

However, her bitterness towards everyone wasn’t a refection for the war inside her mind. ‘of course, he wouldn’t have worried about me. I mean I thought he was dead. But he went looking for his family. Did he not even think about me? The only savior I have ever known didn’t bother giving me a second thought.’ 

Emma fought back the tears the whole time, keeping her head down and her feet moving nothing stopped her. Not even the gunshot that rang off in the camp when Carl tried to prevent some men from taking the medication, not when two guns went missing, and Negan said he was going to kill someone. It was at the end of the day when Negan was satisfied with their loot, and the prisoners were loading back into the back of the black mat van. 

“Negan,” Rick interested. 

Negan paused, as did the rest of the crew to see what Rick had to say. 

“would it be… may we please have Daryl and Emma. We have given you everything you asked for,” Rick explained 

Emma's eyes brightened at the thought of Rick once again rescuing her, Negan took notice of the hope in the young girl’s diamond eyes. 

A twisted smile emerges on Negan’s charming face, “now Rick, don’t be so greedy. Pick one,” 

Rick looked at Daryl and then back over to Emma. Emma didn’t need to know his answers, Ricks' eyes said it all as he silently asked for forgiveness. “id like to ask you if Daryl could stay,” Rick said softly as he avoided Emma’s crumbling composure 

“ouch,” Negan said walking over to Emma and tapping her on the nose, “but still not gonna happen,” 

Rick took a deep breath and licked his lips, apparently trying to calm himself. 

“you know what, I don’t know, maybe Daryl can plead his case maybe he can sway me?” Negan teased as he walked over to the long hair man Emma sat next to on the van. Daryl glared at Negan and remained quiet, Negan turned his head back to Rick and shrugged, “well you tried, now what you gotta do is get over that tall wall of yours and try harder out there and earn for me. Because we are coming back soon, and you better have something interesting for us. And if not” Negan shrugged again looking confidently around to his men as they all shared a smiling face, “Lucille is gonna have her way” Negan dropped all jokes now lowering his voice, “if you don’t have something interesting for us. Somebody is going to die.” 

Negan ended his speech. It was odd for Emma to see such a confident man like Rick submit to a monster like Negan. 

After that, the troupe of prisoners got pushed back into the van with fat Joey. That was until Negan grabbed Emma by the arm and pulled her down from the truck harshly. 

“follow me doll,” he growled seductively nipping at her ear making sure Rick had a good view. 

Pulling Emma over to one of the cars Negan tapped on the window. The car had two people in it and a packed back seat full of stolen goods. 

A girl Negan had called Arata earlier, rolled down her window to hear her new orders. 

“both of you find another ride, little Emma and I have more to talk about,” Negan commanded 

Arata looked taken back and slightly insulted, nevertheless, she and the other girl on the passenger side climbed out of the car and went to find space elsewhere. 

Negan shoved Emma into the car and took the keys with him, turning back to Rick Emma ignored the conversation. Crossing her arms and legs, Emma closed off herself to the world. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine ten things that made her happy. 

1\. Ice cream 

2\. Dogs 

3\. Children 

4\. Roller coasters 

5\. The smell of rose shampoo 

6\. When I had long hair 

Emma’s thoughts were interrupted when Negan roughly tossed Lucile onto Emma lap. 

“little jumpy love,” Negan teased as he started the small car and took off behind his men. 

Negan followed his men until they pulled off to the side of the road, “what are they doing?” Emma asked. This time being Negan who remained quiet as he drove on past everyone alone. Emma gripped the bat tight as her imagination ran wild about what a man would do to her if given the opportunity to be alone with her. The ideas that came to her mind frightened her and angered her even more. Twitching her nimble fingers around the handle of the bat Emma eyes Negan’s head. 

“you thinking about taking a swing doll?” Negan growled, “I noticed you have quite the trigger finger,” 

Negan pulled the car to the side of the road putting it in park and turning off the engine. 

“let’s talk, I have more questions for you,” Negan began taking the bat from Emma’s hands and putting it safely behind him as he adjusted himself in the seat to look directly at her. 

Emma turned her back to Negan staring out the car window with her arms crossed in a huff. 

Negan chuckled and leaned to the side watching Emma, “alright how about this, I ask you a question and for every question you choose to answer, I’ll give you a point, you can use those point to get some better food and not dog food sound good?” 

Emma turned her head slightly to look back at Negan’s smiling face. 

“fine,” Emma grumbled 

“alright, what’s your name?” Negan asked 

“Emma,” Emma said bitterly 

“see look at that one point. That easy,” Negan teased shuffling in the car seat 

“what’s with the shaved head?” Negan rudely implored 

Emma scowled turning around in her seat to face Negan and show him her displeasure in his bluntness, “Uncle likes girls with long curly hair like mine, so I shaved it. Also, its harder to grab someone if they don’t have much to grab,” 

“Oh, I don’t know I can think of a few places I would like to grab,” Negan practically moaned 

Emma’s chest heaved as she licked her lips, Negan continued, “now let’s get into the harder questions shall we doll? You looked a little-disappointed back there; don’t tell me this whole time you’ve been looking for Rick the prick? Only to have him tell you he never thought about you?” 

Emma clenched her jaw and took a deep breath through her nose, “he. He was and is the only normal my life has ever known I thought if I could… I escaped after all this,” 

Emma said gesturing to the world, “I found a sword, and I broke into the hospital Rick was at… he was gone, and his room looked like a drop of blood hadn't touched it. I went looking for him… running away from my Uncle and “family” looking for anything but hoping for Rick…” Emma admitted batting away the water in her eyes 

Negan nodded, “you love him?” 

Emma chuckled, “no, more like I wish he was my dad.” 

“your dad? How old are you exactly?” Negan asked leaning in to inspect Emma’s youthful face 

“younger than you,” Emma quipped “I’m 23.” 

“shit, I could be your dad,” Negan teased hoping to see a smile on Emma’s face. Instead, she remained stone cold. “Alright next question, your Uncle he sent that ass hat who tried to kill me and take you right?” 

“Lucy is one of his best fighters.” Emma answered, “was one of his best fighters. If it had been a one on one fight, he would have won.” 

Negan looked annoyed at Emma’s lack of faith but pushed aside the negative emotion to continue his interrogation, “more coming after you?” 

“Lucifer probably told my Uncle where I was, so yes more will come. Maybe even an army,” Emma explained 

“how many people?” 

Emma shook her head, “I’m not sure, it’s been a while since I have been back.” 

“what’s the point?” Negan asked, “I have multiple wives to show my power, why does he?” 

“my uncle was one of those people who believed in the end of days, and he thought if he had a thousand wives and all of them had boys he could have an army of men and a tribe of housekeepers.” 

“how long until they get to you, this army you claim he has,” Negan asked 

Emma thought for a second looking up to the sky as if she was counting time in her head, “Lucifer would have three days to get back to camp when he doesn’t give any word they will descend. By car, it will take three days by foot given the dead walking around a month or more…” 

“that’s not a very specific number,” Negan complained 

“it’s all I have,” Emma rebutted 

Negan narrowed his eyes down on Emma, “careful with that tone doll. Now,” Negan continued, “the last question, he ever fuck you?” 

Emma went silent and stared Negan down her lip quivered a little, “no” she choked 

“don’t lie to me,” Negan growled 

“I’m not,” Emma said a free tear running down her rosy cheeks 

“why the tears then love?” Negan poked 

“he’s tried but,” Emma shook her head again, “I was too young, and I didn’t want it, I would scream, and that would wake everyone up. They might have been brainwashed but even my uncle new if they found him trying to force himself into an underage girl there would be problems… still…” 

“still?” Negan egged 

“he did try once, it hurt, he didn’t fit, and I screamed so loud….” Emma gasped for breath as he eyes went wide and her pupils shrank. Emma fisted her hands in on the side of her head pulling her head down loud sobs screaming from her lungs as she cried out from the memories. 

Negan bolted from the car running around to the other side and opening Emma’s door, “I’m going to touch you okay,” he announced as he pulled the frightened girl before him out of the car and onto his lap on the road. 

Emma instantly culled into a ball and pulled away from Negan, Negan pulled her close rubbing her back and rocking her from side to side as he shushed her softly. It took a while, but Emma started to calm herself in Negan’s arms, ripping her fists from the side of her face into her lap. Still sobbing. However, Negan’s hand never stopped rubbing her back. It felt sweet, comforting. 

Negan seance Emma still was tense, however. Thinking about ways to calm her down an idea popped into his head. 

Opening his mouth, a low gravely cord rang softly into Emma’s ears as Negan sang a hushed tune. 

“she keeps a Moet et Chandon in her pretty cabinet,” Negan paused to lean over and look into Emma’s eyes that once were squint shut had now relaxed. Nudging Emma slightly Negan encouraged her, “come on doll. I think you know this one,” 

Emma stayed quiet, and Negan continued, “let them eat cake she says just like Marie Antoinette,” 

Emma opened her eyes softly to look up at the man she had once loathed so much; perhaps he wasn’t as evil as Emma had once thought. 

“a built-in remedy for Khrushchev and Kennedy at anytime an invitation you can’t decline,” Emma spoke up, singing out of key with a shaking voice 

“I knew you knew this song doll,” 

Emma smiled a little into Negan’s leather coat and pushed him away as she regained her composure, “sorry,” she whispered, “I guess I just had a lot pent up. I didn’t mean to dump it all on you like that,” 

“one last question Emma,” Negan said all seriousness, “the way I see it, some fucking lunatic is about to come with an army of an unknown size, who has been trained since before all this walking dead shit happened to get you back. right?” Negan asked pausing to look at Emma as she wiped away at her puffy eyes, Emma nodded continuing to clear her face of any wetness, “well doll, that puts me in a fucking predicament I must say. Because you killed my men! I must punish you, and all your outbursts have people talking so I can’t let you go, or I’ll look like I just housed a terrorist and let said terrorist walk out freely to her people. So,” Ngan said clapping his hands together, “I’ll give you a deal, you and me on a solo mission, to this little cult of yours and kill your Uncle, what’s his real name by the way?” 

Emma shook her head, “he never told me, nobody calls him anything but uncle,” 

“fucking ew,” Negan grimaced, “god fucking pedophile and calls himself uncle, nasty. Anyway, you and I kill uncle. Then we bring in my men and take over this place just like we have with Alexandria and Rick. After that your debt will be paid, all ill let you go freely into the world. What do you say?” 

Negan extended his hand out to Emma who eyed it carefully, “why would you and I be the only people going? Why not just send in your men?” 

“two reasons” Negan shouted happily turning his handshake into a two, “one if I send out all my men and it turns out they aren’t enough then all my men are dead, and I can’t have that. Two! I figured you should be the one to kill the motherfucker, and I really wanna be there when you do,” 

Emma searched Negan’s eyes for anything to signal that this was a trap, “I don’t trust you,” Emma spoke up 

“fair enough, I will give you your sword back, and your guns, ill have Lucile of course,” Negan said pointing into the car at his bat, “and two guns of my own,” 

“it’s a three-day car ride,” Emma interjected, “well then well be best friends in no time huh?” Negan joked 

Emma bit her lip looking down at the ground, ‘he did comfort me. And he hasn’t laid a finger on me or let his men touch me either’ Emma thought 

“if you try anything, I have the right to kill you,” Emma spoke dangerously 

“number one rule in my camp, consent” Negan said dropping all jokes to the side 

Emma nodded and stuck out her hand, “alright, ill help you talk over my Uncles cult, after that, you leave me alone forever and let me walk. To find my own life. Got it?” 

Negan smiled as big as he could be grasping Emma’s hand in a firm grip and shaking it twice. Putting his hands on his knees, Negan stood up offering a hand to Emma accepted the gesture and rose to her feet. Negan patted the car and stood by the door as Emma slid back into her seat. Slamming the door, Negan saw his trucks pulling up over a small hill in the distance. 

Patting the top of the car Negan ran around to the driver’s side and started the vehicle and took off down the road. 

Emma turned her head to see the trucks were now following once again, “why did they stop?” she asked 

“we don’t need most of the shit we took, they burned it,” Negan said with a chuckle 

Emma looked over to Negan taking a deep breath as she thought to herself, ‘can I trust a man like that?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so bad a backstory i'm sorry! i love you all
> 
> song mentioned Queen- Killer queen


	10. when do we leave?

When everyone returned to the sanctuary, Emma was escorted directly to Negan’s office. 

“wait here for the boss,” Dwight said as he turned tards the door, “and don’t touch anything,” he grumbled leaving the room to join the other two men who had helped him bring Emma up. 

Emma took a deep breath, for a moment she could relax. Looking around Emma found the room to be charming. It had a large mahogany table with what seemed to be official papers scattered all around it. Next to the table was a desk with small ornaments and a lamp. What really caught Emma’s eye was a pair of reading glass with a think square black frame. 

Emma smiled at the idea of Negan towering over her only to have to pause and push his glasses up like Steve Urkell. Behind the table sat a large leather swivel chair that looked to have been used rather roughly. Emma wondered if the chair was like that before Negan or if he just spent a lot of time up here trying to keep his camp running. In front of the desk sat two chairs, Emma took a seat in one of them leaning back and closing her eyes. 

A blush crept over her face as she thought about the incident in the car with Negan. With a whimper, Emma covered her eyes with the balls of her fist. 

“god damn it,” Emma said to herself kicking her feet against the floor It had been so long since Emma had allowed herself to cry like that. Opening her eyes, Emma stared up at the ceiling. Negan had seen a side of her she didn’t want anyone to see. 

To cry is to show weakness. 

Still, Emma remained grateful that Negan had done what he had done. Emma closed her eyes once again focusing on the memory, the comfort. Negan’s arms wrapped around her. 

Negan had a unique smell, leather, old spice, and musk that belonged to only him. It was in a word intoxicating. 

Shaking the thought of Negan being any more than a necessary evil from her head Emma thought back on the rest of her day. In the last 24 hours, she had been kidnapped knocked out striped put in a cell killed Lucy saved a young girl spilled her life story to Negan hugged Rick and then felt the sting of his rejection and to top it all off had a full-blown meltdown on the side of the street. 

‘good job Emma,’ she thought to herself. Emma’s mind wandered to Lucy and Rick but quickly avoided that pain like the plague. Emma refused to let her pain show right now, 

she would do what she always did. Kill a walker and pretended she had just killed a part of herself, a piece that caused her pain. 

It worked for the most part, its what makes Emma so ruthless in her fights. Who wouldn’t want to destroy their own sorrow and self-pity? 

Some memories, however, Emma couldn’t erase. 

It was then that Emma heard the door behind her open and Negan stepped in carrying a few large bags. 

Emma was taken back when she saw Negan out of his jacket. Sure, he had taken it off in front of her once before, but Emma was to busy trying to still her trembling hands after she killed her once friend. 

Negan now stood before her in a pair of jeans held close to his frame by a belt and a grey, white v neck shirt. The V on his shirt trailed down lower than some and exposed small tufts of salt and pepper hair on his chest. The shirt was also formfitting displaying his sculpted body to the world, the sleeve ending just past his shoulders so hid exposed muscular arms could breathe. 

“you’re drooling dove,” Negan teased 

Emma blushed and turned around to hide her face, “hardly,” Emma spoke out her voice unamused and cold. 

Negan chuckled and walked across the carpeted floor taking a seat in the open chair next to Emma and plopping the large bags at her feet. 

“open her up kitten,” Negan said opening his own two bags 

Emma leaned over to open a camping backpack. Inside the bag was everything Emma could need, a few blankets, a pillow, some food, water, first aid kit, everything. 

Nodding at the first bag, Emma reached over to the duffle unzipping it. Inside Emma found clothes that looked to have been cleaned, a few t-shirts in just her size and couple pairs of comfortable jeans. 

Emma sat up for a moment reaching deeper into the bag as she pulled out a long vest, cleaned and still slightly damp. 

“this was, Lucifer’s,” Emma said more to herself than to Negan 

Negan nodded pulling out a granola bar from his backpack and peeling away the wrapper. 

“what did you do with him?” Emma asked running her fingers over the broken sticking. 

“well you slit his throat, he turned, so I put him up on my wall with the other fuckers who broke my rules.” Negan paused to see if Emma would be upset, Emma remained 

unfazed as she took a breath, “you want me to put him somewhere else?” 

Emma shook her head, “no, he was my friend once. But Lucifer died a long time ago with his dignity the day he decided to bow to my uncle.” 

“ah- “Negan said with his mouth full of chewy granola bar waving a finger at Emma, “so that’s why you hate kneeling so much! Don’t worry doll face well kill this prick and then you can go about your way and never kneel to anyone,” 

“I still don’t understand, why are you helping me?” Emma asked stuffing the vest into her bag and continuing her rummaging 

“I told you...” Negan began 

“I don’t believe you, and I don’t trust you,” Emma interrupted, “there is no way you only want to take more food and ammo from one tribe of people who you never even knew existed when all you have to do is hand me over and avoid all this. Plus, who tried to over through a colony of people with just two people?” 

Negan pushed his brows together and leaned in close to Emma talking just over a whisper, so she had to really pay attention to his words, “in this world you can never fucking take to much food or ammo. And tell me this love, what do you think will happen if I show up with my own army? Hmm? People get trigger happy, and I’m not losing my men for you. we kill their leader, and then an army shows up people fall in line,” 

Emma nodded, “I still don’t trust you,” 

“well, that is a fucking okay because I don’t trust you!” Negan smiled his mood seeming to jump from angry to cheerful with the flip of a coin, “but given our deal how about I earn a little bit of that trust back?” 

“oh?” Emma asked cocking an eyebrow up, “how?” 

Negan leaned over to a long black vinyl bag and tossed it in Emma’s lap. 

Emma opened it with caution, but once revealing the condense her eyes sparkled. Her sword sat in it sheath still connected to her belt and two guns. 

Emma’s eyes sparkled with joy as she ran her hand over the leather crosshatch sticking of the sword's sheath. 

“you are giving this back to me?” Emma asked looking up at Negan, “aren’t you afraid I’ll kill you and run off out there?” 

Negan relaxed in his chair and shrugged, “to be honest doll I don’t think you enjoy killing people. I think you do it because to think you have to, so I figure I’m safe as long as 

I mind my manors and as long as you understand I am in charge until our deal is fulfilled and I grant you freedom from your prisoner status.” 

“and if you don’t mind your manners?” Emma growled thumbing the handle of her katana. 

“well then you have a sword,” Negan smiled flashing his pearly white teeth. 

“when do we leave?” Emma asked standing up and latching the belt onto her slender waist. 

Negan looked Emma up and down, the belt emphasizing her waist in Dwight’s shirt turned her figure from a box to a coke bottle. Shuffling in his seat, Negan made sure to check the curve of Emma’s ass as she bent over in front of him. 

“damn,” Negan growled shaking his head, “maybe you will kill me,” 

Emma stood up tossing the backpack full of food on her back and looked at Negan, cocking her head to the side. 

“Well?” Emma asked popping her hip to the side. 

“what?” Negan asked watching the fabric bend to Emma’s body. 

“I asked you when we were leaving?” Emma’s growled rolling her eyes. 

Negan paused and looked up at Emma from his chair. Had she really been talking this whole time?’ Negan thought to himself. Negan prided himself on not being easily distracted. In fact, everything he did was calculated, only relaxing when he was sure he was alone, and no threat was near. 

“right!” Negan said jumping to his feet, making a note of how easily it was for Emma to distract him without even trying. Luckily, it looked like Emma hadn’t noticed her charm. Instead, she seemed more annoyed by Negan’s outright harassment. 

Running his finger through his hair, Negan grabbed his jacket and slipped his arms into the sticky leather. 

“how does after dinner sound to you?”


	11. three days huh?

Everything seemed to be moving so fast, Emma was rushing to keep up with Negan’s long steps. Occasionally, he would turn back and chuckle at Emma who was juggling to carry all her supplies and book it to keep up.  


“for such a quick girl you’re not very stable on your feet, are you?” Negan teased yelling behind his shoulder  


“your legs are longer than mine!” Emma complained, “and you made me carry your stuff too!”  


Negan burst into laughter as he opened a large door leading into a large cafeteria. Most of the saviors were down there eating what looked like pulled pork sandwiches with cornbread and steamed vegetables.  


The smell alone made Emma's stomach roar to life. Distracted by her own hunger for real food, Emma barely noticed how everyone had stopped to kneel to Negan and stare up at the new girl on his arm.  
Emma scanned the room of tables finding everyone sitting in their cliques. Negan grabbed Emma’s arm and pulled her over to a table that sat alone away from the long square tabled the rest of the camp ate at.  
This table had a red table top cover and a candle in the center with one chair and a plate of food covered by a silver protector.  


Next to the single person roundtable was another table where the wives Emma had met all sat wearing some form of tight black dress. Negan ripped the bags from Emma’s arms and tossed them over by the single table.  


“these stay with me,” Negan ordered putting a large hand on Emma's shoulder and pointing to an open seat at his wives table, “you sit there,”  


Emma huffed and began walking before Negan reached out and grabbed the back of Emma’s neck, “that stays with me too, while you’re in my home.”  


Emma looked back at Negan who was pointing with his free hand down at Emma’s belt. Emma took a deep breath, feeling annoyed because she had just gotten them back, she undid her belt and tossed it rudely into Negan’s arms.  


The compound froze in fear for the girl realizing her roughness with their leader. Emma took a seat next to sherry who smiled sweetly at her.  


Emma gave a small smile to her as well and turned back to the empty plate in front of her. The silver tray was escorted over to the wives and unveiled theatrically showing the food.  


Emma furrowed her brow and turned back to see the table that was meant for one person and sat in front of everyone was for Negan. Like a king in a throne room.  


Turning back to her food Emma grabbed a for and shoved everything in her mouth like an animal.  


“Hunny, you can take your time. We have plenty,” Sherry said softly  


Emma swallowed her bite of vegetables as a blush crept onto her face, “sorry,” she whispered and continued to eat slowing her pace.  


“is this the first meal you have had in a while?” Frankie asked taking a sip of water from a wine glass  


Emma nodded, “when I was out there I mostly ate raw veggies I found, grass, burnt meat, really anything I could get my hands on… dog food…”  


Shery cast her eyes down knowing her husband had been one of the reasons Emma had been pushed to eat dog food.  


“burnt meat?” a Frankie asked with a small giggle, 

“what do you mean?”  


Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat and pushed her food around on her plate, “I um, I’m a terrible cook…” Emma confessed  


The girls all looked at each other and smiled turning back to Emma, “we could teach you!” Tanya said with enthusiasm.  


“no,” Emma said, earning a sorrowful look from Tanya, “lots of people have tried, but I could burn water. One time I had a tent and I tried to cook some oatmeal, I’m still not sure what happened but long story short my oatmeal turned into a brick, and my tent caught on fire.”  


A few of the wives looked down at their plate their shoulders bouncing. Sherry turned her head away from Emma clasping her hand over her mouth. Emma’s face burned red when the whole of the table no longer could contain their laughter.  


The entire community stopped what they were doing to look at the giggle fit of women, who usually sat silent and stoic, looking miserable.  


“ha. Ha.” Emma said trying not to smile, “so I’m not a good cook laugh it up,”  


“how do you set your own tent on fire with oatmeal!” Frankie said, “hey oil fires were once the main source of house fires!” Emma protested taking a large bite of her food and chewing dramatically  


The table all turned their attention back to Emma blinking in shock, “Emma, you said it was oatmeal?” Sherry asked, “you don’t use oil with oatmeal,”  


Emma stopped chewing and looked up at the girls, “you don’t?”  


Again, the table erupted into a fit of laughter, Negan took notice this time and left his chair after patting his mouth with a napkin.  


The table seemed so lively, but that flame was snuffed out the second Negan stood next to Frankie and ran his fingers through her red hair.  


“what’s so funny?” Negan asked  


The girls went quiet and looked back to their plates, Negan found Emma’s eyes, the only ones that dared to look up at him.  


“Well?” Negan asked grabbing Frankie’s shoulders and kneading his thumbs harshly into her muscles.  


Frankie’s face twisted into discomfort as Negan pushed down to hard, “do you know how to cook oatmeal?” Emma spoke up.  


Negan cocked one eyebrow up, “water, heat, and oatmeal,”  


Emma’s face turned red, “anything else?”  


Negan shook his head, “not unless you put something in it, like sugar or butter or apples or some shit,”  


“Emma was just telling us about how she set her tent on fire cooking oatmeal is all,” Sherry said putting her hand on her husband’s hip.  
Negan smiled wide and let out a little chuckle patting Frankie on her shoulders before returning to his seat.  


“did he come over here just because you guys looked happy without him?” Emma growled  


Sherry nodded, “Emma, some advice. I don’t know what’s going on with you and him, but don’t let him fool you. He is cruel and frightening. I know you test the waters with him, but please, he will find the thing you fear or the thing you love and use it to hurt you,”  


Emma looked up at Sherry, she sounded like she didn’t want to be a part of his group, “do you want to be here?” Emma asked softly  


“of course, I do but… just please be careful, okay? I mean what are you two are going to do anyway?” Sherry asked  


Emma licked her lips and put her fork in her mouth ending the conversation there. She didn’t need anyone trying to stop her. In truth, Emma distrusted Negan and she was sure Negan felt the same about her. But, Emma had a chance, at freedom and revenge. A chance Emma wouldn’t lose, all she had to do was honor their deal and make sure Negan did the same.  


The girls seeing Emma shut herself off once again, turned back to their food and misery. After the meal, a group of servers on the kitchen staff cleared the table, and the wives were escorted back to their rooms.  
Negan came up beside Emma handing her weapons once again and ordered her to grab the rest of the bags and follow him.  


Emma did as she was told grumbling to herself that being Negan’s lackey wasn’t part of the deal. However, when Emma emerged from the kitchen into the front of the compound and felt the cool summer air caress her body in a hug, she felt a little more relaxed.  


A golden car covered in dust and crusted blood on the rims rolled up and parked. Out stepped one of the men Emma recognized from her first encounter with Negan. The man handed his boss the keys to the car and scurried over to Emma grabbing the duffle bags and popping the truck to toss them in.  


Negan took off his jacket and tossed it into the backseat with Lucille as he slid into the fabric chair gripping the steering wheel.  


Emma ran around to the other side opening the passenger side door and plopping down. Grabbing the handle Emma and Negan closed their car doors at the same time. Emma buckled herself up while Negan put the car into gear and drove off into the burning sunset.  


Emma tapped her thumbs together watching the trees, “where are we going?” Negan asked putting his hand on Emma chair and looking over to her.  


“back to the town you found me in,” Emma said resting her head back into the chair  


Negan nodded and took off down the road, “so three days huh?” Negan asked  


“about,” Emma corrected  


“well sounds like you and I are going to get to know each other pretty well then, don’t you think darling?”


	12. its an act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know its short but i broke this chapter apart from the next one to show a shift in time

Emma’s soft snoring made Negan smile, she had passed out about an hour ago after they had stopped in the town Negan had found her in. Emma had pointed to a road and told Negan that they would be traveling on this road a while.  


Negan let Emma rest, the moon lit the road ahead of him, and even Negan had to admit it was getting late.  


Approaching a side dirt road Negan turned onto it. The change of terrain woke Emma up as Negan pulled the car into an old barn.  


“what are we doing?” Emma asked her guard up as she grabbed her Sword  


“I need sleep, go back to bed,” Negan said pulling the leaver on the side of his seat and reclining backward.  


Emma took a deep breath realizing no immediate danger, when Negan stepped out of the car, the small light on the roof of the vehicle illuminating Emma’s surroundings.  


Negan returned holding two pillows and two blankets. Shutting the door, Negan handed Emma a blue fuzzy blanket and a crème colored pillow. Emma leaned her seat back putting the pad down at an angle so that when she lay on it, she could hug the pillow while supporting her head. Kicking off her shoes Emma covered herself in the blanket and curled into a ball.  


Negan smiled at Emma laying down next to her, “you’re a confusing little thing, aren’t you?”  


“How so?” Emma asked yawning  


“one second you look like you want to rip me apart with your teeth, the next your curled up with a pillow sleeping next to me,” Negan teased  


Emma frowned and turned her back to Negan facing the window, “ill be sure to keep up my rip you apart act more than,” she spits out venomously  


“so, it IS an act?” Negan giggled  


After that, the car fell quiet, and the two fell asleep.


	13. walkers and walkers oh my!

Emma woke up first, sun shining in from a crack in the wall of the barn hit her directly in the face.  


Taking her first deep breath of the day, Emma stretched out popping her back. Turning around Emma watched Negan snore loudly.  


Scrunching her face, Emma wondered how she ever slept through something so graining. However, upon looking again, Emma smiled, not that she would ever let Negan know. Negan seemed almost approachable right now. Negan had pushed his blanket practically entirely off him and tucked his right arm behind the pillow as he laid on his back his other hand under his shirt exposing his stomach. Negan looked toned and tanned all over. A small rabbit trail of salt and pepper hair trailing down his midriff.  
Emma turned her head to the side seeing a small scar resting just above his left hip bone. Emma would be lying to say she didn’t think he was handsome, but so was Lucifer once.  


Pushing away her blanket Emma opened the car door careful not to make to much noise and exited the car gently shutting the door behind her.  


Stepping out of the barn Emma yawned loudly reaching her hands up to the sky as she stretched out her crumpled back.  


“maybe a walk would help loosen me up,” Emma said to herself as she adjusted her sword and took off towards a large open pasture.  


The air was beautiful, the sun hadn’t been up long enough to make the heat unbearably thick. Watching her feet as she moved along the earth Emma thought about running, after all, Negan was sound asleep, and it's not like he had a team of men to help fight her. Emma felt confident she could fight him or at the very least outrun him. However, the thought was pushed aside by her own much darker ideas of what would happen if Negan did, in fact, overpower her or capture her after she took off.  


‘no, I made a deal, I will be free soon enough,’ Emma thought to herself reaching the edge of the pasture and turning around only to run into a solid object and tumble to the ground.  


Emma had been so caught up in her own thoughts, she had forgotten about the world around her. A walker in a pair of overalls had toppled her over and was now thrashing against her. His lips looked to have been torn off at one point and now dangled over Emma’s face as he snapped at her.  


The sound of more moaning from the edge of the woods caught her attention as two more dead stumbled towards Emma.  


Emma bucked her hips up and flipped the ghoul over before stumbling to her feet and drawing her sword. The beast at her feet that once was on top of her snipped at Emma’s ankles. With a grunt, Emma swung her sword around and sliced into the monster’s brain leaving behind only a rotting body.  


Looking up Emma saw not one or two more walkers but a small hoard, too many for only one person. Taking a few steps back Emma turned to the barn just to be cut off by another group of the dead that had managed to flank her while she was preoccupied moments ago.  


“shit” Emma whispered to herself as she tried to calm her growing fears.  


Suddenly, one of the creature’s head exploded splattering brown and black blood and goop all over Emma’s face. Negan was looking disheveled, and half asleep reached out his hand to Emma, who took it without much thought and bolted back to the car.  


The ghouls followed them, of course, slapping their discolored hands against the glass of the windows when Emma and Negan closed the door. Negan pressed his foot on the gas backing up and whipping the car around before putting it into drive and taking off back to the main road.  


Emma adjusted her seat back to a sitting position and tried to catch her breath, ‘okay what just happened?’ She thought to herself looking over to Negan. If looks could kill Emma was sure she would be dead by now. Negan gripped the wheel so tight his hands started turning white and his teeth noshed together.  


Negan unexpectedly slammed down on the brakes sending Emma’s head into the dash. Rubbing her forehead, Emma grabbed her gun strapped to her waist and pulled it from its holster.  


Negan moved faster though wrapping his hand around her neck and lunging at Emma over the console dividing them. Emma brought the gun to Negan’s head as his grip tightened.  


“what the fuck do you think you were doing? Emma?” Negan growled. 

“what the hell are you talking about?” Emma asked cocking her gun as Negan’s grip started to restrict her breath  


“we had a deal and you running off while I’m asleep, not part of the deal!” Negan roared  


“I wasn’t running!” Emma shouted using her free hand to pull at Negan’s, “I just wanted a walk, I was turning around when I got swarmed,”  


Negan watched Emma gasp for air under his fist trying to decide if she was lying or not. Eventually, Negan released his grip on her.  


Emma coughed as she caught her breath, Negan adjusted his mirror to look at himself licking at his teeth and smoothing his hair back into place.  


“are you fucking insane!” Emma yelled opening her door to walk along the street.  


Negan growled and opened the door, “you don’t fucking leave my side without asking me, I mean ever, I don’t care if I have to hold your hand while you shit, you DON’T FUCKING GO ANYWH- “  


Negan’s thought was cut off by a hard punch to the jaw from Emma, “no you don’t lay a hand on me ever again or ill fucking kill you,”  


The two shared a look of anger before the childish fistfight ensued. Negan picked Emma up tossing her on the ground, and Emma sideswiped his ankles sending him to the ground with her. Lunging at his body, the two rolled around the concrete punching biting and clawing at each other until the heat began to slow them down. Emma laid on her back looking up at the sky next to Negan in the same position.  


“get it out of your system?” Negan growled  


“Yeah,” Emma said softly, “you?”  


“Yeah,” Negan turned to look at Emma, she was bleeding from her lip and now bore new bruises around her neck and one on her cheek. Negan didn’t look much better with a bloody nose and cut just above his eyebrow  


The two tried their best to catch their breath, but it was Negan who stood to his feet first offering his hand to Emma who accepted the gesture.  


The two returned to the car and sat down closing the door and blasting the A/C.  


“I wasn’t running,” Emma spoke adjusting her fan to hit her in the face,  


Negan ignored her and started the car taking off down the road. About an hour passed in silence as the two tended to their bruised ego. Negan broke the silence when his stomach roared to life.  


The two stopped on the side of the road, and Negan got out two granola bars and a couple of waters. Emma looked down at herself, covered in walker blood and her own sweat.  


“I’m going to change,” Emma said exiting the car and going to the truck to her bag. Emma pulled out a pair of black exercise shorts that helped her remain cool in the heat and an oversized tank top that exposed most of her bra.  


It was slightly embarrassing, but it kept her cool, and it was clean. Slamming the door, Emma took a loot around her to see no walkers in sight. Emma walked up to the car door poking her head inside and holding up a finger towards Negan.  


“one sec,” she growled walking over to a large trucked tree.  


Emma picked up a stick cracking it against the tree as hard as she could over and over. When it finally broke Emma resorted to picking up a rock and hurling them at the tree. Finally, Emma ran out of racks and pulled her fist back, but before she could hit the tree, Negan had gotten out of the car and grabbed her arms.  


Turning Emma to face him he could see the tears running down her face, “how could I have been so stupid,” Emma said clutching the lapels of Negan’s leather coat, “I wasn’t paying attention, what if that wasn’t a ghoul. What if it was one of them, I could have gotten you killed because of my mistake,”  


Emma crumbled to her knees slipping out of Negan’s hands as she knelt before him.  


Negan ran his fingers through his hair and squatted down, “Alright, listen up. You know better now than to run off without telling me?”  
Emma nodded wiping away at her puffy eyes.  


“and hell, next time I would be so quick to think you’re sneaking off alright?” Negan reasoned  


Emma once again nodded taking in a deep breath, “sorry, I guess I lost my cool,”  


“you have an anger problem doll,” Negan growled holding out his hand to pull Emma up as he stood to his feet.  


Emma took Negan’s hand, and the two walked back to the car, “I know,” Emma said softly, “I don’t know how to control it. Back with my Uncle, my rage was the only thing that kept me safe. A lot of the time I black out and don’t even know what’s going on until someone gets hurt…”  


Negan opened his door pausing for a moment to look up at Emma, her head hung low as she kicked a small pebble under the car and went to her own door on the passenger side.  


“then in school I tried, I tried so hard to be normal, but I couldn’t… then I all this happened, and the only way to survive out here is to let myself go, but now. With you, I don’t quite know how to act.” Emma concluded,  


“what do you mean?” Negan asked soaking up every bit of information Emma was willing to give.  


Emma shook her head, “I don’t like you, I think you and my uncle are a lot alike. But I know you won't rape me like him, your wives told me that,”  


“you believed my wives?” Negan asked  


“normally no, but they were very honest about the kind of man you are. Dangerous, charming, a killer but not a rapist. Still, you and I are helping each other so, for now, that makes us friends despite our feelings for one another.”  


Negan slapped the top of the car and let out a small laugh as he walked over to the trunk, “you know doll, I don’t think you dislike me because I remind you of your uncle I think you dislike me because you and I are a lot more alike than you care to imagine,” Negan explained opening the trunk and pulling out two granola bars and two drinks of water.  


Emma’s eyes narrowed down on Negan, “excuse me?”  


“anger issues, dangerous, charming, a killer. That’s you too babe!” Negan said tossing Emma a granola bar and  


Emma let out an exasperated sigh, not wanting to fight again Emma took her spot in the car ripping open her granola bar and shoving it into her mouth. Negan put the water bottles in the console cup holder and took off down the road again.  


The more Emma thought about it, the more the idea of her and Negan being alike made sense and it pissed her off. In truth, the only thing that her uncle and Negan had in common was the fact that both were men. The rest of Negan’s personality was like a scaled-up version of Emma’s.  


Eventually, the two came into another town, the town looked to have been stricken by the plague but now was just as barren as the last. Of course, a few dead walked around but not enough to cause Emma and Negan to stop.  


Negan shuffled in his seat stealing glances over at Emma. Emma furrowed her brow and turned her head to the side, “what?”  


“I got to take a piss so fucking bad,” Negan growled  


Emma snickered and turned her head out the window, “you are a man just pull over and go pee,”  


“and get my dick bit off by one of them, you’d like that huh?” Negan said nudging Emma with his elbow as he pulled the car over to the curb.  


Emma giggled turning her head to see Negan grinning from ear to ear. His smile made small crinkles on the sides of his eyes. When he smiled, he looked like a different man, not one who carried a bat of death, but someone different.  


Emma’s face blushed, ‘was he trying to cheer me up?’ Emma thought pushing aside a foreign feeling in her chest she swore she would never have for any man.  
Negan got out of the car and walked over to the side of a building to pee, a few walkers started moving towards him but were to slow. Negan walked away wholly unaffected and sat back down in the car.  


Shutting the door Negan turned over to Emma, who, while Negan was gone had folded the blankets and placed them neatly with the pillows in the back seat.  


Negan put his arm on Emma’s chair, “alright I have been thinking,” Negan started, “how about this, no more pulling over to sleep huh? It’ll cut off a whole day if we drive through the night, so why don’t I get some sleep while you drive and then when you get tired we can switch?” Negan offered his hand out to Emma.  


Emma rubbed the nape of her neck turning away from Negan, “um, I would but. I mean I don’t know how,” she sputtered out  


“don’t know how to do what?” Negan asked cocking his brow up  


“to drive,” Emma said biting down on her lip  


“nobody has ever let you drive before?” Negan almost yelled  


“no alright!” Emma snapped turning her face to meet Negan’s eyes. Negan could see Emma was getting embarrassed and frustrated, a part of him wanted to push her and see how much she would take, but the other part didn’t feel like getting into another pointless fistfight again.  


“how about I teach you,” Negan said opening his car door.  


“what?” Emma asked as he walked around the car opening her door, “I just told you I don’t know how!”  


“Yeah, I am telling you to fucking move your ass,” Negan growled slapping the top of the car.  


Emma crossed her arms and rested back into her seat defiantly. Negan cocked an eyebrow up tapping the top of the car as he looked around the desolate town.  


“Alright,” He said walking towards one of the walkers stumbling towards the car. The walker had one arm missing and was oozing clumped blood from the stump.  


Emma leaned back and watched as Negan fearlessly grabbed onto the walkers only arm and gripped its shirt dragging it towards the car. Emma cocked one eyebrow up before she realized what his intentions were.  


Failing to get out of the car Negan’s smile grew showcasing his demonic dimpled cheeks.  
Emma was halfway out of the car when Negan reached her, looking up at him Emma watched helplessly as Negan kicked Emma in the gut back into the car pushing the monster on top of her.  


The beast snapped it rotten jaw at Emma its weight, and Negan’s pinning her body uncomfortable across the car the console digging into the meat of her back.  


“stop! Get off!” Emma whiled kicking her feet up at Negan, “you prick!”  


Negan let out a gut-busting laugh at Emma’s flailing, “you gonna do what I say?”  


“no!” Emma barked  


“oops, my hand slipped,” Negan growled releasing the ghoul completely.  


Emma used one hand to hold back the arm of the monster from clawing into her face and her other hand pushing against its chest.  


Emma's hand began squishing into the rotten tender flesh of the corpse, Emma started to panic as the teeth snapped at Emma’s neck and her grip started to fail her.  


“Negan!” Emma shouted, “get it off!”  


“sorry doll but why would I help you what can you do for me?” Negan teased resting against the side of the car, “you better be careful, more of them are coming,” Negan smiled slipping down and grabbed Emma’s leg shaking it around.  


Emma screamed and kicked out her foot what she believed to be a second walker, knocking Negan’s hand away from her, “Negan please,” she cried  


“Oh, I do love when I can get a woman to beg, but no dice dove,” Negan said watching the other walkers get a little to close to the car.  


Negan had no intention of letting Emma get bit, but the fear she was feeling was real and exactly what he wanted. Still, he didn’t want her dead or infected, not after all the time he put into her, and the approaching dead was making Negan feel a little anxious.  


Just as Negan reached back to grab the ghoul off Emma, she spoke, “okay okay! Ill drive you can show me how to drive just get this fucker off me!” she screeched  


Negan immediately ripped the beast from the car and tossed it into the ground. Bringing a large boot down onto the walkers’ skull, Negan admired the splattered paint job it left behind.  


Emma tried to catch her breath wiping the goo from the corpse off on the edge of the open door. Emma’s eyes were puffy from crying, and her face was red, but her eyes are what Negan loved the most, the fire and anger. And boy was she angry right now.  


“go get in the car,” Negan commanded  


Emma turned to look at Negan snarling her teeth as she fisted her hands, pivoting on her toes Emma walked around to the front of the car and got inside closing her door and buckling up. Negan did the same adjusting the seat for his long legs.  


Emma sat looking at the dash and then over to Negan. A few dead slapped the windows causing Emma to flinch.  


“they can’t break it, not unless they had a lot more,” Negan explained, “alright well the car is running so you don’t need to start it. First, buckle up.” Emma looked down at her buckle and her hands frowning at the goo on her hand that she couldn’t wipe off. Luckily Emma’s shirt was spared except for a few drops of black matter, but nothing too terrible.  


‘I could wipe off my hands on my shirt,’ Emma thought for a second ‘or… Negan hasn’t changed his clothes yet…’  


“Negan,” Emma spoke softly  


“yes, little lady,” Negan practically purred  


“Negan I it’s just…”  


Negan turned his head to the side, “well what the fuck is it?”  


A twisted smile formed on Emma’s lips, “it’s embarrassing but before we get started, can I tell you something?”  


Negan leaned in to hear Emma’s whispered voice, curious of her intentions. “what?”  


Emma turned her face and looked Negan in the eyes, his eyes glowed with a sense of power and hunger, while Emma’s burned with rage and fear. The two made a perfect storm when their eyes met, Emma leaned in and bit the bottom of her lip their noses just brushing against each other.  


“that walker was so scary, thank you for helping me,” Emma moaned, her lips brushing up against Negan’s when she pushed them to pronounce you.  


Negan closed his eyes and tried to move forward while Emma unzipped his leather jacket. Negan furrowed his brow when Emma tugged on his shirt and wadded it into her hands. Opening his eyes Emma had moved away from the kiss and used Negan’s shirt to wipe off the left-over residue from her hands on the soft V-neck.  


Smiling Emma turned to in her seat and put her hands all over the wheel, “that’s better,”  


Negan eyes went wide, Emma had seduced him? I mean she had at least distracted him. Emma was feeling conflicted as well, she had wanted to ruffle his feathers, but the feeling of his soft plump lips brushing against Emma has made her heart jump.  


Emma heard the soft rumble of a laugh burst out of Negan like a volcano, Emma turned to look at him with bewilderment, “you fucking knew little pain in my ass Emma had a fucking personality!”  


“you’re not angry?” Emma asked releasing a breath she didn’t realize she had taken.  


Negan took off his jacket, “Naw, now if it was the jacket oh fuck yeah you’d be fucking dead. But one shirt with a little blood on it, most of my shirts are like that,” Negan pulled off his jacket and placed it on the dash and then ripped off his shirt completely.  


Emma’s face instantly turned red as she looked out her window to the walker moaning at the door, “wh-what are you doing?”  


Negan chuckled, “what never seen a- “Negan paused for a moment and stared at the back of Emma’s short black hair. For a moment he had forgotten, the only type of attention she has ever know was her Uncle. Even if she had seen him shirtless, she probably wouldn’t associate it with a good feeling.  


“I can put it back on,” Negan said holding up the shirt  


Emma turned back and sucked in a breath of air, Negan’s body looked toned and tanned, seeing him like this was way better than when she saw him sleeping. Emma’s heart pounded in her ears.  


“no, I, I mean. If it's dirty. I mean I’m not.” Emma shuddered looking for the right words  


Negan smiled, genuinely happy that the sight of him made her flustered and not terrified.  


“Alright,” Negan said resting back in his seat, “next adjust your seat and check your mirrors,” Negan said  


“what? Oh right,” Emma said remembering her unwanted driving test. Emma adjusted her seat, so she could reach comfortably and turned the mirror to match, “done.”  


“okay put your foot down on the break,” Negan said pointing at the break with his hand.  


Emma did as Negan said and pressed the break down into the floorboard, “okay,”  


“now move this,” Negan said touching the gear shift, “and pull it down from P for park to D for drive.”  


“keep my foot on the break?” Emma asked gripping the shift  


“yeah,” Negan said watching the gears shift as Emma slowly pulled it down to Drive, “if you pay attention to the car you can feel it shift, got it?”  


“got it,” Emma said taking a deep breath and returning her hands to the wheel.  


“now when you take your foot off the break the car is going to start moving very slowly,” Negan explained as Emma followed his words lifting her foot from the break, “good, now give her a little gas,”  


Emma pressed on the gas and the car lunged forward, fearing losing control Emma slammed on her brakes causing Negan to grab the small handle above him.  


“mother fucker!” Negan said, “try again and this time don’t break so hard.”  


“Sorry,” Emma whispered gently pressing on the gas.  


The car lunged forward again, but Emma held it in place as the speedometer crept its way up to 5 MPH.  


“O-okay,” Emma said, “this good?”  


“that’s right doll,” Negan said leaning over to see how fast they were going, “take her up to 10,”  


“10?” Emma asked frantically  


“you’re fine, there isn’t anything to hit out here except the dead and hey if you do that it 10 points each!” Negan teased  


Emma rolled her eyes but couldn’t fight the smile from creeping up on her lips, pressing her foot down a little more the car increased to 10.  


“good, now 15,” Negan commanded  


Emma nodded pressing a little too hard and lunged the car again, and again Emma slammed on the breaks rocking the car,  


“I’m sorry!” Emma yelled taking her hands off the wheel to look at Negan  


“put your fucking hands on the wheel!” Negan roared making Emma jump and grip the wheel again. Taking a deep breath to calm his own growing frustration, Negan reminded himself that she had never driven before and didn’t know any of this, “okay, don’t ever take your hands off the wheel alright?”  


Emma nodded, “good,” Negan said softly trying to remain calm, “now try again, go easy to 15.”  


Emma took a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her lips, “okay, she whispered more to herself than to anyone else.  


Emma pressed her foot down on the gas until the small needle went up to 15.  


Negan clapped his hands, “good!” he shouted, “okay now if this were a normal world I would tell you to check your mirrors, aw what the hell, go ahead and check your mirrors,”  


Emma looked up to the inside rearview mirror raising her eyebrows, “uh Negan?” Emma asked  


“hmm?” Negan grumbled watching the speedometer stay at 15.  


“what do I do if I see a car?” Emma asked her voice raising an octave  


“what?” Negan growled turning around to see a white GMC minivan racing down the main road towards them.  


“go,” Negan commanded,  


“but I don’t know how- “Emma started to say as the car speed up ready to charge them  


“fucking Drive Emma!” Negan shouted  


Emma panicked and pressed her foot onto the gas their car lunging forward as the speedometer crept up past 20, then 30, then 40.  


Negan watched the car behind them as they exited the town, it was fast and approaching quickly, “Emma I need you to fucking floor it!” Negan yells  


“we’ll crash!” Emma argued  


“Emma!” Negan snapped  


Emma pressed harder onto the gas the gage running up reaching 60, then 70.  


“how do I turn?” Emma shouted  


“what?” Negan yelled back looking forward to seeing a t in the road, “shit. Okay, Emma slow it down a little just take your foot off the gas right now okay?”  


Emma did as she was told, “done!”  


“now press slightly on the gas and turn the wheel when I tell you okay?” Negan yelled reaching over to grab the wheel, “ill help ready? Okay, NOW”  


Emma pressed on the break and Negan jerked the wheel showing Emma the way to go. The cars back wheels smoked as the rounded the corner onto a new road.  


“we need to lose them,” Negan instructed Emma as he pulled his jacket on over his bare skin and zipped it up forgoing his goo covered shirt  


“how do we do that?” Emma said stomping on the gas  


“fuck!” Negan yelled seeing the van turn after them.  


Emma looked around the streets hoping praying for anything when they passed a road that caught Emma’s eye. Emma slammed on the breaks.  


“what are you?” Negan begin to ask  


“hold on,” Emma said switching gears into reverse, “get the blankets ready,”  


Negan watched the gears turn in Emma's head and decided her unknown plan was better than no plan at all. Reaching Back Negan grabbed the two blankets and pulled them to the front.  


Emma turned around and slammed her foot on the gas whipping the car into the street they just passed.  


“holy shit,” Negan said to himself when the sea of Walkers appeared to him. They had all following the flashing of a neon light that had apparently never lost its power. Every dead thing in the town had gathered on this street reaching up to the sigh like one would reach up to heaven.  


One by one each creature turned their heads to fix their eyes on Negan’s and Emma’s car. Emma didn’t stop her foot remained pressed against the floor as the golden vehicle bashed into the herd. Finally, Emma stopped the car parking in the middle of the crowd.  


Emma saw the van turn down the street practically on two wheels, they were going to fast to stop when thousands of rotting hands and bodies slammed against the van trapping it.  


Emma grabbed her blanket and leaned her seat back covering herself entirely in the soft fuzzy fabric, Negan did the same.  


The two looked at each other through a crack in the blankets as the sea of bodies rocked the car. Gunshots went off as the other van became overrun and the people inside tried to escape.  


Covering themselves seemed to work, the dead looked inside as saw nothing more than a blanket on a lump seat and moved on to the screams and gunshots coming from the van.  


Suddenly Emma and Negan’s eyes went wide when a stray bullet shot into the windshield of the car. The plastic film kept the shattered glass shards together, but the two knew that if any of the walkers got a little too curious it wouldn’t be hard to get to them through their now flimsy windshield.  


The idea of quickly switching places and letting Negan drive them out of their crossed both their minds but given how many bodies were under the wheel gaining any traction wasn’t a high possibility.  


Negan got an idea, but it was risky, however, given their situation everything was dangerous right now.  


“Emma,” Negan whispered softly, “follow my lead. I have an idea,”  


This time it was Emma’s turn to put her trust in Negan, after all, she had saved them from the van but in return gotten them trapped. Negan was the only option left, and Emma had no other choice but to believe in him.  


Emma closed her mouth tightly and nodded. Negan smiled feeling a sense of comradery between the two.  


Negan tossed his blanket off him and opened the glove box grabbing a ziplocked back that had been ziplocked multiple times to hide the smell. Still, Emma knew exactly what was within the bags without even having to see it.  


Negan ripped open plastic after plastic until the small pendent Emma wore the first time they met, a small metal diffuser that was meant to hold lavender for relaxation now held a mixture of trial and error Emma came up with to replicate the smell of 10 rotting bodies.  


Negan noticed the hoard starting to turn their attention from the now dead people in the van back to the car. Disgusting hands slapped against the windows. Negan and Emma could hear the crunching of the windshield as it gave way slowly.  


Negan reached behind him and grabbed his bat tucking it into his lap, then he grabbed Emma as the windshield broke its seal and came crashing down into the car and thousands of rotting hands wiggled towards them. Grabbing Emma Negan pulled her into his chest and covered her with his own body opening the pendant to let the smell radiate throughout the air.  


Emma gripped Negan’s shoulders nuzzling her face into his neck as her body went stiff. The silence was deafening as the walkers sniffed the air and all-around Negan and Emma.  


Emma tried to steady her breathing as did Negan.  


“focus on something else,” Emma told herself, “Negan,” she thought  


Negan had his arms wrapped tightly around Emma almost crushing her, the scruff of his face pinching at her forehead. Emma frowned, she couldn’t smell him over the pungent pendent, but she couldn’t complain it was saving their lives.  


The corpses sniffed and snarled then turned their backs and walked back to the fresh meat lying in the street.  


Negan pressed his finger to his lips shushing Emma, “when I say go we run,” Negan whispered in Emma’s ear his breath so close to her neck it made her hair stand on end.  


Emma nodded nuzzling her nose against the crook of Negan’s neck. Fighting back a shiver Negan looked around and saw a small opening in the herd where they could slip into the van once chasing them and take off in it.  


“go” Negan whispered opening the door, a few walkers looked at them oddly and came a little to close but, in the end, left them be as they clung to each other staying in the radius of the necklaces perfume.  


Negan held Emma by the hips walking her over to the back of the car and popping the truck carefully. Moving slowly Emma and Negan grabbed their supplies and starting shuffling towards the van.  


Emma’s hands started sweating as they got deeper and deeper into the mosh pit of the dead until they stood next to the open door of the van. The walkers were to focused on the flesh on the ground to notice Emma break from Negan and crawl into the van scooting over the console, Emma looked back to see Negan right behind her in the driver’s seat.  


Taking her foot, Emma kicked a corpse who had gotten two curious and to close away from her and slammed the door shut. Negan did the same before turning the keys backing out of the hoard and taking off down the main road away from their nightmare.


	14. im going out

Negan pressed his foot on the gas as hard as he could, racing his way around down the long highway until they reached a blockade of turned over cars. The car rolled to a stop, and the two caught their breath.  


“that was,” Emma started to say  


“fucking awesome!” Negan roared  


“excuse me?” Emma asked slack-jawed  


“you are a natural the way you handle a wheel! Hell, you’re better going backward than you are going straight! HAHAHA” Negan slapped his leg turning around to look into the van.  


Negan unclicked his seatbelt and crawled back into the van, where he found boxes and boxes stacked in the very back. while Negan chucked shifting through supplies of the old van owners, Emma caught her breath.  


“how can someone be so boisterous after something like that,” Emma asked herself.  


“Hey wait for a second! You stole my pendant!” Emma shouted turning around to face Negan’s ass that was testing the tension of his faded jeans.  


Negan looked over his shoulder back at Emma face as she stared blatantly as Negan’s butt. 

“my eyes are up here doll,” Negan mused  


“shut up,” Emma said turning red  


“you can have your pendant back but I’m going to need to know how you make it work,” Negan said going back to the boxes  


Emma rolled her eyes and turned around to crawl in the back with Negan, “who were those people?” Emma asked looking inside the boxes to see they were filled with clothes and shoes, “what is all this?”  


“scavengers,” Negan growled holding up two left shoes that looked to be from a child.  


“scavengers?”  


“they hunt down survivors and really anyone that crosses their path and kill them looting their bodies for anything they can find,” Negan explained setting the shoes down carefully  


“there are people like that?” Emma asked softly looking down at the boxes  


“I’m not so bad after all am I?” Negan asked looking at Emma out of the corner of her eye.  


Emma’s eyes lowered, and she looked up at Negan caught off guard by her thumping heart. Maybe it was because they had survived that whole ordeal, but Emma couldn’t stop the blush on her face, and Negan read her like a book.  


A smile crept up on his face crinkling the sides of his eyes. Negan leaned in closer to Emma backing her up against the wall of the van, towered over her, his broad chest in her face. Leaning down Negan put each arm on either side of Emma’s body against the wall of the van.  


Their noses just centimeters apart, “you have to tell me this is okay love,” Negan growled running a finger up Emma’s exposed arm.  


“I- I can’t,” Emma whimpered shutting her eyes tight and braced herself for the worst.  


Negan immediately backed off and went back to rummaging in the boxes. Emma opened her eyes and let out the breath she was holding, her chest heaving up and down.  


Negan pretended it didn’t bother him, seeing Emma so scared of him. Seeing her want to kiss him but fearing even the slightest touch. It pissed him off, to no end.  


“it's a mixture of different plants I steeped in some water, and then I soaked a piece of cheesecloth in it, it smells terrible, but it keeps the dead away from me,” Emma explained, "i got the idea when i hid in a library and found a book about witches"  


"witches huh," Negan looked down at the pendant and pulled it from his neck, “it works but fuck me if it doesn’t smell like shit,”  


Emma let out a small huff of air out of her nose, and Negan stopped cold in his tracks, “Fucking shit, did you just laugh?”  


“what?”  


“it was small, but it was a laugh! I have never heard you laugh before kid!” Negan said  


“I’ve laughed before!” Emma shouted. 

"no fucking way, your face is always so pissed!” Negan argued  


“well maybe I just laugh at you when your back is turned,” Emma quipped smiling at her own wit.  


“I’m pretty sure you don’t... after all didn’t I just catch you checking out my ass?” Negan shot back licking his lips.  


Emma’s face burned, “it was in my face! I wasn’t trying to- “  


“its okay doll got to say I like to look at it too, you should see me when I get out of the shower,” Negan winked  


“oh, shut up!” Emma yelled  


“you know what,” Negan started turning to look at Emma, “if my men talked to me, hell if anyone in that compound talked to me like you, id burn their faces with an iron,”  


Emma frowned and rolled her eyes, “that’s a bit dramatic. I guess I can go back to not saying anything at all,”  


Negan shook his head, “no fucking way I would die of boredom out here,”  


“speaking of out here, where are we? Emma asked looking out the back window.  


“don’t know, I just kind of drove to get away. None of this look familiar to you?” Negan asked  


Emma shook her head, “no you got on the highway, the only way I knew was through the towns that I walked. I never got on the highway,”  


“well fuck me,” Negan growled  


Turning to crawl back to the front seat Negan looked around, the bridge blockade was right before an exit into a metropolitan area with tall buildings all crumbling.  


“wow,” Emma said joining Negan in the front seat, “it’s so pretty,”  


Negan looked over at Emma and then back at the city, “it’s a rundown city,”  


“yeah but look at all the trees,”  


Negan turned to look again and noticed all the greenery, ivy crawling up buildings, trees breaking windows and taking root inside the destruction, birds flying around, it was pretty if you could look past the sorrow bleakness. Negan put the car into drive and turned down the exit into the city.  


“Maybe we can find a map in a gas station,” Negan said looking around as he drove avoiding toppled cars and other debris.  


The city was surprisingly quiet, not even the dead roamed the streets, for some people it may seem like a miracle, but in this world, it just meant that somewhere there were enough people to kill off the monsters. And Negan would rather deal with walkers than with people.  


“Negan look,” Emma said pointing to a large hand-painted sign that read ‘tourists beware,’  


Negan frowned his brow and slowed the car down cracking the windows to listen to the outside world. The hairs on Emma’s neck stood up. The defining silence made Negan and Emma’s ears ring.  


It was then that Emma and Negan turned a corner, and came across another blockade with a large gate on it. The wall was created out of a bottom row of rusted cars and large sheets of metal that towered up past the vehicles. Two men with gun fixed on the van stood at either side of the gate.  


“Negan,” Emma whispered, 

“shut up, and follow everything I say, understand?” Negan whispered back  


Emma felt fear, the same concern she had when she met Negan and his men the first time, only now she had someone with her. She thought that idea would make her feel better, but it only heightened her anxiety.  


A man dressed all in white stepped up to the gate and signaled for the boys to open. The two men put their guns aside and grabbed a crank on each side splitting the gate open.  


Negan inched the car forward past the gate and parked it when the gate began to close.  


Turning the car off Negan stepped out of the car, and Emma followed, “good evening!” an unfamiliar voice sang out.  


Emma walked around the car to join Negan’s side, Negan stood tall puffing out his chest wearing the smile he always wore while slinging Lucille up on his shoulder.  


“good evening to you!” Negan grinned looking over at Emma as she put her hand on her sword and stood proudly next to Negan.  


The man in white was the one who had greeted them. He was a shorter man taller than Emma but shorter than Negan and round. Clearly, hunger wasn’t a problem in this camp.  


“My name is Gary Schneider at your service,” the man in white smiled showcasing his twelve chins.  


“name’s Jackson, call me Jack,” Negan smiled and opened his arm out to Emma, “this is Rose,”  


“jack and rose?” Gary asked in his ‘old money’ southern accent, “well aren’t you a lucky man to have such a beautiful thing on your arm. You two married?”  


Negan wrapped his arm around Emma and pulled her into him, “5 years,”  


Emma’s face burned red as she shot Negan a nasty look but played along never the less linking her hands around his waist in an embrace, “6 honey,” Emma growled squeezing Negan tight to show her disapproval with him.  


Negan smiled, “well I’m in the doghouse now,”  


Gary and Negan shared a laugh at Emma, and Negan broke apart.  


“so, tell me, Mr. Jackson, what are you doing here in my city?” Gary asked all jokes aside  


“just looking for a new place,” Negan lied, “we were part of a camp that got overrun, just us right now,”  


“and the van?” Gary asked eyeing the blood splattered van.  


“Oh right, it was terrible. E-rose and I we were up in an old apartment complex we saw this van make a wrong turn right into a hoard. We managed to wait for the dead to disperse when we took it. Why is it yours?” Negan asked thrusting a thumb back to the van.  


Gary smiled and opened his arms, “well you seem like good folk! And it would be rude of me not to allow you one night of rest here in my home.”  


“were okay,” Emma said, “we wouldn’t want to intrude after all.”  


“nonsense the sun is about to set, and the city can be a dangerous place at night, please we have space,” Gary said before looking at Emma’s waist, “however, we don’t allow newcomers we don’t know to keep their weapons, you’ll have to leave them here at the gate,”  


Gary pointed at a small shack next to the gate that had a combination lock on the handle, Emma looked at Negan who seemed to be as against handing over his bat as Emma was her sword. Still, without knowing who these people were and given how outnumbered they are, their choices were limited.  


“of course,” Negan smile handing his bat to one of the gatemen who took it and held out his other hand to Emma.  


Emma unbuckled her holster and handed over her weapons begrudgingly.  


“perfect!” Gary sang and started walking holding his arms up to the heavens, “let me give you the grand tour!”  


Negan put his hand on Emma’s back and leaned over into her ear, “stay close” he commanded guiding her as they followed Gary though the small concrete jungle.  
The haven was divided by a street. On one side of the road, there was a tall hotel. On that same side sat a large greenhouse and handmade marketplace. On the other side was a cafeteria and armory. Gary was loud and happy to show Emma and Negan his creation. Negan plaid along feeding the fat man’s ego, while Emma remained quiet watching the people of the town. Most of the people looked to be men, and Emma started to wonder where all the girls and women had gone. The way the men licked their lips at Emma made her uncomfortable, to say the least, and it was pissing Negan off as well.  


Finally, Gary turned around to face them with a shit eating grin, “well, what about you Rose?”  


“yes?” Emma answered turning her attention away from the snickering men  


“what do you think?” Gary prodded  


“its remarkable,” Emma lied forcing a smile, “actually would you mind taking us through the marketplace?”  


Gary beamed and took a step towards Emma grabbing her hand and pulling it up to his lips kissing her knuckles, “of course little lady,”  


Emma smiled despite the urge to vomit, looking over at Negan his eyes darkened but his smile stayed plastered on his face.  


Walking over to the marketplace Gary showed them where his people bought clothes, food, and other supplies.  


“how do you buy things?” Negan asked  


“well its mostly trade,” Gary said, “after all someone always has something someone else wants. Right?” he mused looking over at Emma and then back to Negan.  


Emma turned her head hiding her disgust from him and looking at a table with different objects scattered about. Shoes, watches, Necklaces.  
Emma’s eyes went wide when she spotted a silver chained necklace with a pendant like hers laying on the table. Looking back Negan and Gary had moved on down to another table full of vegetables. Negan tried his best not to look annoyed and play into Gary’s excitement, but Emma could see the tension in Negan’s neck.  


Emma looked around her to see if anyone was watching as she slipped the pendant into her pocket. Pretending to look at a clock for a second and then taking off towards Negan and Gary.  


“this place is amazing!” Emma said happily, “really I’ve never seen anything like it. So well run too, you even have a greenhouse,”  


Negan clenched his jaw at Emma’s words but never let his smile fade, “would you mind if I took a look inside, I use to be a gardener before all this, it would be nice to do be inside a greenhouse once again,”  


Negan cocked his brow up, almost impressed with Emma’s ability to lie. Gary seemed to be pleasantly surprised as he clapped his hands together and gave her his blessing to enter the garden.  


Emma beamed patting Negan on the back and taking off down toward the greenhouse.  


Inside the garden, it looked to have every plant and vegetable known to man. It was huge, Emma found herself standing at the entryway gawking. The humidity of the room made Emma sweat, and she looked around the garden, thankful she was alone.  


Emma walked through the garden picking up various plants, Basil, broom, a small fist of weathered flowers and different other plants. At the end of the garden, Emma found a bunch of pots and plastic water cans filled with water resting on a table. Takin, one of the pans Emma, did her best to crush up each of the flowers and leaves against the table with a rock. Once the leaves and plants were crushed enough, Emma dumped them into the pot of water.  


“heat,” Emma said looking around for anything she could use to create a makeshift stove oven.  


Finally, Emma found a bunch of sticks and stacked them on top of each other in the far corner of the greenhouse. Emma then pocked her head outside the greenhouse into the marketplace. It was then that Emma saw what she needed, walking up to a booth where an old man slept sleeping Emma crept up beside him looking around as she slipped a single match off the table and took off unnoticed back to the greenhouse.  


.“so far so good,” Emma said crouching over her pile of sticks.  


Taking the match in her hand, Emma struck it with her thumb and tossed the flame into the sticks blowing it slightly until it was a small fire big enough for the pot.  


Quickly Emma ripped off her top and used it as a pot holder as she held the plant-filled pot over the flame. It felt like forever, but eventually, the water turned from clear to a rotten brown color and a foul smell radiated from the steam. Taking a corner of her shirt, Emma ripped a small piece of the fabric before putting it back on over her body.  


Emma took the fabric and soaked it into the water, satisfied when the material turned from its original color to match the brown of the water, Emma carefully took out the empty diffuser and used it to help her pick up the fabric without touching the scolding water.  


Closing the extra pendent Emma smiled to herself, proud of her ability to recreate her concoction. And more than grateful to whatever divine power that be that all the ingredients were at her disposal.  


Emma poured the foul liquid over the flame putting it out as she slipped the pendant into her pocket and hid any evidence of her being there.  


Exiting the greenhouse Emma saw Negan and Gary walking back from the never-ending end of the marketplace.  


Negan took note of the smile on Emma’s face, perhaps she really did just love plants.  


The two finally reached Emma and both crinkled their nose, “pardon me but, perhaps you two should get settled in your rooms and take a bath,”  


Negan almost gagged and nodded giving Gary a very forced a smile as he tried to ignore Emma’s growing smell.  


“John,” Gary said waving over a man with greasy black hair and missing teeth, “show our guest to their rooms, dinner is at 7 sharp, ill see you both then,”  


“thank you,” Negan said curtly  


John shot Emma a look of disgust as he held his breath and took them down the street to the hotel. Once inside the lobby John went behind a desk and grabbed a spare key pointing to a stairwell, “you’re on the 3rd-floor room, 330.”  


Negan took the key and watched as John shook his head practically running out of the room.  


Negan looked down at Emma to see she was already skipping towards the door, Negan followed her up the stairs to the 2nd floor and down the hall to their room.  
Negan turned the key in the doorknob and opened the room.  


It was cold, and the buzz of the A/C rang out as they entered their room. Emma looked around, it was an average hotel room with tacky wallpaper, a full bathroom, TV with a DVD player, and a small eating table next to a mini fridge.  


Negan shut the door behind them and turned on the lights, “he said the whole city still has power, even the street lights. Lucky bastards,” Negan walked passed Emma and gaged, “we have to do something about that fucking necklace, shit!”  


Emma beamed up at Negan, “I got something for you,”  


Negan cocked his brow as Emma dug into her pocket and pulled out the necklace. Furrowing his brow, he looked up at Emma, “your necklace?” Negan asked before spotting her necklace lay around her neck.  


“nope yours,” Emma smile  


Negan took the necklace, “is this what you were doing?”  


Emma nodded looking around the room to see a small plastic bag, taking off her necklace she put it in the bag and opened it up to Negan who then placed his in the bag as well. Tying it off the smell dissipated, unless you stood to close to the bag.  


“so, Jack, who gets the first shower?” Emma teased.  


“why don’t we save water and shower together wife,” Negan growled seductively  


Emma blushed as the corners of her lips turned down, “no,” she said going into the shower as Negan laughed.  


Shutting the door to the bathroom Negan turned and looked around smiling like a child when he took note of the bedroom. it had a large window but the curtains were drawn shut, with a queen size bed topped with a green comforter, no to mention the whole room could use a really good dusting  


“I wonder how long it’ll take her before she realizes we only have one bed,” Negan thought to himself hearing the water turn on. Knocking on the door, Negan cracked it to 

hear Emma give him a harsh, “what?”  


“I’m going out, I saw something interesting today I want to check it out, be back in an hour.”


	15. prove it

Negan re-entered the camp looking around at the bustle of men. Negan had also found it odd at the lack of females in the camp, and the way they looked at Emma pissed him off.  


Cracking his Neck Negan took a deep breath and tried to look as casual as he could. Walking towards the armory.  


Ever since Negan heard that this vast building was for weapons, his curiosity peaked, there was no way they had this building full of guns. And Negan needed to know more about who these people were.  


Slinking around the building Negan tried looking into the windows but found that it was too dark and dust covered to see anything that way.  


“Hey careful with that!” Negan heard a southern voice ring out  


Following it, Negan went behind the building crouching down in a brush when he saw a team of people lead by Gary emptying the van Emma and Negan had arrived in.  


“can’t believe these fuckers just showed up in Bruce’s van.” One of the men unloading the van said.  


“he said they found it after it had been overrun,” Gary said  


“you believe them boss?” another man said as he pulled Emma’s backpack from the front seat and opened it up.  


“not for a second,” Gary growled, “still if they did manage to kill our boys and take their van. Perhaps they would be a valued asset to your team.”  


“Oh shit,” the man with Emma’s backpack said as he pulled out a pair of soft red panties, “you think she got these for her little husband?”  


Negan’s heart burned with rage as he watched Gary snatch the garment from the man's hand and bring it up to his nose, “that’s good,” he growled  


“you know they are lying about their names, right? I mean Jack and Rose? Like the Titanic?” Gary snarled between huffs of Emma’s unused panties, “perhaps at dinner some of their lies will be reviled, we can use that to keep them in debt to us,”  


Negan had seen enough as he gently fled the back of the armory and headed into the hotel. Following up the stairs Negan found his imagination running wild, he had left Emma alone after all and after what he just saw he was ready to rip someone apart with his teeth.  


Practically kicking the door down Negan slammed it shut and locked it turning to see Emma wrapped in a towel.  


“get dressed,” Negan growled tossing her her clothes from the bathroom sink.  


“what happened?” Emma said reading Negan’s face as ran his fingers through his hair  


“we need to get out of here, now,” Negan looked down at Emma’s scared blushing face water ran down her bare shoulders over her chest.  


“what did you see?”  


“they were unloading the van, this town is nothing more than a base for scavengers,” Negan said pacing back and forth  


This was the first time Emma had seen Negan frazzled, and she sensed that Negan had possibly seen something he didn’t want to share.  


“look I’m all about not being here, but,” Emma said taking her clothes into the bathroom as she changed, “we have no car, no food, no weapons, no map, nothing.”  


“we need a plan,” Negan growled as Emma stepped out of the bathroom finally dressed  


Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Emma looked over at Negan who was already on his feet to open the door before Emma could.  


Holding out an arm Negan pushed Emma behind him as he cracked the door, “hi,” Negan said opening the door a little more to reveal Gary on the other side.  


“yall are gonna be late for dinner now, I figured you lost track of time ill show you the way,” Gary smiled and waved for them to follow him.  


‘so much for coming up with a plan,’ Emma thought looking up at Negan.  


Negan and Emma walked side by side to the large dining hall across the street. The set up reminded Emma of a public-school cafeteria with round tables all over and a buffet line. Emma also noticed that in the corner was a grand piano next to a table with a sign that read ‘reserved.’  


Gary took Emma and Negan up to the front of the line cutting off several angry people. Getting a trey of food Negan and Emma followed Gary over to the reserved table.  


“please dine with me my friends,” Gary said plopping down on a plastic chair.  
Negan sat down next to Gary putting himself between Gary and Emma. A few others that Negan recognized as the men who were unloading the van sat with them. Negan almost broke a tooth when the man who found Emma’s pack sat next to her.  


“let me introduce everyone, this is Lucius,” Gary said pointing at the man next to Emma. He was tall and muscular, a handsome man around Emma’s age, “this is Mark,” Gary moved on to an Asian man with long hair pulled into a bun, “and finally, Axel,” Gary said pointing at a red-haired man dressed all in black with emerald eyes.  


“boys these are our new guests, Jack and Rose,” Gary introduces  


Emma smiled as Negan gave a charming hello to the table.  


“well dig in boys,” Gary said  


Emma picked up her fork and looked at her trey, it had spaghetti a fruit cup and a side of asparagus with some water to drink. Twirling her fork Emma lifted the noodled to her lips and took a bite.  


It was good, not as good as Negan’s food had been, but not inedible.  


“so, Rose,” Lucius said, “how long have you two been married again?”  


“uh,” Emma paused, “four?”  


Lucius over to Gary who looked concerned as he set his fork down. Negan closed his eyes furrowing his brow, “now I thought it was 6?” Gary said  


“who really knows, in this world all the days come together,” Emma said with a smile as she took a sip of her water  


“now guests. I have been extremely fair with you, bringing you into my home and showing you around inviting you to dine with me. The least you could do is stop the lies,” Emma opened her mouth to talk back but was greeted by Gary’s hand held up to her face, “now I understand why you would do it, but I’m afraid I need you to end this charade and tell me the truth. A lie is sinful enough but a lie about marriage, the sacred bond between man and woman, that’s just plain hateful in my book,”  


“we are married,” Emma stated boldly, “and to be honest I find it rude that you would question our relationship,”  


Negan looked over at Emma seeing the fire in her eyes as she tried to save whatever face they had left with these people.  


“Alright then, “Gary chuckled, “prove it,”  


“excuse me?” Negan asked 

“surely it wouldn’t be too much to ask for some proof?” Gary defended  


“sure, how about a kiss,” Axel said from the other side on Gary  


Emma felt her ears burn as she looked up at Negan. Negan furrowed his brow and looked over at Emma. They were backed into a corner, and Negan wanted to bring down his bat on Gary’s head for making Emma look at Negan the way she way now.  


Scared.  


“fine,” Emma spoke much to Negan’s surprise  


“fine?” Negan questioned  


Emma nodded, taking a deep breath, “its just one kiss right, husband?”  


Negan leaned in halfway refusing to move, if he were going to be forced to kiss her, he would still let Emma take the lead.  


Emma swallowed the lump in her throat picking up her hand and placing it on Negan’s jaw as she inched her lips towards his.  


Finally, Negan felt Emma’s soft plump lips mold into his as she turned her head to the side slightly. Negan’s stubble scratched as Emma’s face in a way that made her melt into his arms. His lips were firm but soft while Negan’s arms snaked around Emma’s waist and he pulled her into his lap.  


Emma found herself lost in the feeling and didn’t back away like she had thought she might. Instead, she relished in the warmth of Negan’s leather jacket under her fingers while his hand ran into the back of his hair twirling the locks in her grip. Negan slipped one hand down to her hip resting there as it drew small circles, his other hand pressed against her back holding her firmly in place on his lap.  


Emma felt Negan relax as he breathed out of his nose, his warm breath tickling her neck as goosebumps rose on her skin.  


Negan was the first to pull away looking at the crimson face of the woman in his lap. A sense of relief washed over Negan that Emma wasn’t having a panic attack like in the car the other day. In fact, her lust filled eyes told him that Emma had quite enjoyed the whole ordeal.  


“well now,” Gary said giving a small clap to the show Negan and Emma put on for them, “that was more erotic than a triple X film,”  


Emma scurried off Negan’s lap back into her own chair avoiding all eye contact from anyone at the table, and she stared down at her food.  


Gary, looking slightly disappointed at the fact that he hadn’t gotten the best of them shrugged his shoulders, “well pardon me, I believe I owe you an apology. It seems you two were telling the truth after all,”  


Emma furrowed her brow and shot a hateful look over at Gary, while Negan used his thumb to rub the small trail of saliva from his lower lip. Suddenly a man came into the dining hall weaving his way through the crowd up to Gary who watched the couple looking for any reason to question them more.  


The man leaned over and whispered something into Gary’s ear. Negan watched as Gary’s eyes went wide and he turned his attention to the man, “what?” Gary whispered.  


“Everything alright?” Negan asked  


“Oh, you know a boss’s work is never done, please give me just a moment while I talk to my man,” Gary said standing up and walking over a few feet next to the piano.  


Emma and Negan shared a look, seeming to read each other’s mind they both knew that whatever they were talking about wasn’t good.  


Emma acted fast turning over to Lucius, “the piano, does it work?”  


“yes, it does, sometimes we play it for dinner, but today our pianist is out looking for supplies. Do you play?” Lucius asked.  


Emma shrugged, “I know a few songs, would anyone mind if I gave it a try?”  


“well, the boss is- “  


“I won’t bother him!” Emma said springing to her feet and walking over to the piano, “don’t mind me I’m just here to play,”  


Gary looked annoyed but forced a smile nevertheless, “it’s alright why don’t we go- “  


“no please stay!” Emma insisted on sitting down on the bench seat, “after all, you have nothing to hide from us, we are leaving tomorrow right?”  


Gary smiled knowing Emma’s words were a trap, he nodded and turned back to his associate whispering,  


Emma hit the first note of the song testing the tune of the piano. The key was perfect, and the piano sounded to be in excellent condition. The loud noise rang out into the cafeteria catching the attention of the men inside.  


Emma looked up into the sea of eyes watching her as her fingers danced across the keys,  


“Heart don't fail me now!  


Courage, don't desert me!  


Don't turn back now that we're here.  


People always say  


Life is full of choices.  


No one ever mentions fear!  


Or how the world can seem so vast  


On a journey ... to the past.”  


The room turned in to hear the voice of a young girl, something they didn’t hear very often. However, it was Negan that understood the words to her song as she sang out.  


Emma however, was on her own mission, she couldn’t hear much, but occasionally, she could make out a word or two.  


“really?” Gary asked looking back at Emma  


The nest words she heard almost turned her to stone,  


“On this journey to the past Home, Love, Family.  


There was once a time  


I must have had them, too.  


Home, Love, Family,  


I will never be complete  


Until I find you...”  


“Lucifer is missing,”  


Emma looked up to Negan as she continued her song, Negan could tell something was wrong when Emma fumbled a key.  


“Emma”  


Emma swallowed the lump in her throat as the song continued,  


“some prick named Negan,”  


It was hard to tell who was saying way, but the words were clear. Finally, Emma stopped her song as the group of men erupted in a massive round of applause.  


Emma stood up taking a step to the side to bow and hear better, “Uncle won’t be happy about this when he gets here tomorrow,” Gary said  


“what do we do about the new people?” the unknown man asked  


“shut up,” Gary said walking over to Emma and wrapping an arm around her shivering body, “quite the voice you got there,”  


“thank you,” Emma choked out, “um, thank you for your hospitality, I think Jack and I should get some rest now, long drive ahead of us,”  


Gary nodded, “oh I am sure,” he said happily escorting Emma over to Negan. Standing to his feet, he could practically smell the fear rolling off Emma as he rose to his feet.  


“ill take you back to your room,” Gary said walking towards the exit.  


Emma gripped Negan’s hand as hard as she could as if this were the last time they would see each other. Negan held onto hers firmly as they left the dining hall and crossed the street to the hotel.  


Emma watched every move Gary made when she noticed the keys in his hand reading ‘room 602’ a crazy and vulgar idea popped into her head. The idea made her want to gouge out her eyes, as she shook her head and released Negan’s hand.  


“id like to talk to Mr. Gary for just a moment honey, I’ll see you upstairs,” Emma said softly  


“I don’t think so,” Negan growled  


“Oh, shell be fine Jack, what do you think I’m gonna do to her?” Gary asked  


“I don’t know, but I do find it suspicious that she is the only woman here,” Negan snapped  


“Jack, please go” Emma insisted  


Emma watched the veins in Negan’s neck pop out as he clenched his fist, “5 minutes” he stated turning around to open a door that leads to the stares  


“well we are alone now,” Gary moaned  


Emma took a deep breath, “he can be a little protective,” Emma said fluttering her eyelashes, “I just wanted to thank you personally for your hospitality,” Emma said running her hand down Gary’s white tuxedoed chest.  


“well I do say it has been my pleasure,” Gary mused stepping closer to Emma.  


“so, tell me, Gary, do you turn in as early as my husband?” Emma smiled swallowing the vomit in her mouth  


“oh, I’ll be in bed in about an hour or two, why do you ask?”  


“no reason,” Emma said getting up on her tiptoes to push her nose closer to Gary’s, Emma’s eyes fluttered shut, taking advantage of the chance in front of him Gary pressed his moist lips and body into Emma’s.  


Emma swiftly nicked the keys from his back pocket sliding them into her own and pulling away, “sorry my husband is a suspicious man. But you know maybe I have a nightmare later, and I find my way to you?”  


Gary smiled flashing his yellowing teeth, “sounds lovely, room 602, after all, it would be ungentlemanly of me to deny a woman in need some comfort,”  


Emma nodded her head and walked towards the stair doors feeling Gary’s gaze on her back, twirling around Emma kissed the tips of her fingers and blew Gary a kiss before shutting the door and turning to go up the stairs.  


“what was that?” Negan growled startling Emma as he stood on the steps of the stares  


Emma opened her mouth to talk before clasping her hand over her mouth and taking off up the stairs Negan following her hot on her heels.  


Rage flowed off him in waves when Emma reached their room and tossed herself over the toilet emptying her stomach.  


Her whole body shook as tears ran freely down her face, “I’m sorry,” she whispered gagging over the open bowl  


Negan locked the door behind him and took off his jacket coming to kneel beside her, his anger seems to have been pushed aside by his need to comfort her.  


“what the fuck happened,” Negan growled  


“he knows who I am and who you are. He knows Lucifer and my uncle…. My uncle…. Negan he is going to be here tomorrow,”  


“I thought you didn’t know anyone here, or where we were” Negan shouted down at Emma  


“I’ve been gone for a while okay! I’m not going to know if they have outposts or who is part of them. Or how big they are!” Emma shouted back, flushing the toilet, “but I don’t think they suspect us as being who we are, so we have that going for us,”  


Negan stomped out of the bathroom into the bedroom area, Emma washed her mouth out in the sink and followed him.  


“if he sees us he'll kill me, won't he? I can’t imagine the rage he will give you if he finds out about our public kiss,” Negan said running his fingers through his hair  


“we need to leave tonight” Emma said sitting down on the bed  


“like you said we don’t have a car or weapons nothing, how the hell do you think- “Negan complained  


Emma stood up and pulled out a key from her pocket, “I kissed him, and managed to get this, surely his room will have something in it to help us,”  


“you kissed him?” Negan asked  


Emma cast her eyes down to the ground and nodded.  


Negan didn’t know why but knowing that pissed him off. He wanted to chain Gary to a car and drag him down a highway by his neck for touching Emma.  


Licking his lips, Negan spoke, “let's go see what we can find”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got a smooch!


	16. lovers quarrel

The two were careful to tiptoe down the hallway heading towards the stairwell. Emma felt guilty seeing Negan so angry, and she could help but think it was because of her kiss with Gary.  


‘why would I be guilty, we aren’t really married, he doesn’t own me,’ Emma thought looking up at Negan’s broad leather-clad shoulders, ‘and yet,’ Emma thought about the kiss they shared.  


It was like nothing she had ever felt, Negan was soft and gentle while still commanding the lead. A tingle on Emma’s lips brought her back to reality as they reached the 6th floor.  


“603,” Emma reminded Negan, “let me go first, if he is there, it won't look suspicious to him if he sees me,”  


Negan moved to the side allowing Emma to jump in front of him and open the door. Nobody was in the corridor luckily. Nodding back to Negan the two roamed the hall until they found Gary’s room.  


Emma unlocked the door and started to go inside only to be held back by Negan.  


“I’ll go. Lock the door behind me. Wait out here, if he comes back, slip the key into his pocket again then distract him while I hide,” Negan explained  


Emma frowned but didn’t argue as she moved to the side and locked Negan in the room standing guard outside the door.  


Negan looked around the room disgusted by the tacky animal skin furniture when he spotted a large desk in the corner of the room. Negan immediately ran over to the official opening the drawers to find files and files.  


Negan scanned each label until one caught his eye. Pullin out the manila folder Negan opened it up to find a map of routes each of Gary’s scavengers took. The routes didn’t matter much to Negan what did matter was the fact that the map showed him the way to the farm Emma told him about. They weren’t that far away, apparently taking the highway cuts most of the time.  


Still, it would be another day before they reach the cult. Negan tucked away the file shutting the desk drawer and moving on to other drawers. Files upon files upon files and yet nothing else of use there.  


That was until he moved onto the top of the desk where a bible sat, the book looked to have been worn down with two pages dog-eared.  


“Danial: 12:2  


Many of those who sleep in the dust of the ground will awake, these to everlasting life, but the others to disgrace and everlasting contempt.”  


And  


Acts 17:31  


“because He has fixed a day in which He will judge the world in righteousness through a Man whom He has appointed, having furnished proof to all men by raising Him from the dead”  


Negan pulled a sticky note from a pile and a pen scribbling down the numbers. Crossing his fingers, Negan went up to the door and knocked three times.  


Emma unlocked the door again and let Negan out, “find anything?” she asked locking the door and stuffing the key back into her pocket.  


“let’s go,” Negan growled stomping off down the hall  


Emma was starting to get annoyed with Negan’s attitude as he continued his tantrum.  


Decided now isn’t the time to start a fight Emma follows him down all 6 flights of stairs into the hotel lobby.  


The sun was completely down as Negan and Emma stepped out into the streetlight a group of men playing cards by the gate. Negan grabbed Emma’s arms and pulled her into the shrubbery surrounding the hotel.  


Crawling through the bushes Emma and Negan slip past the guards and up to the shed their weapons rest in.  


Negan grabbed the combination lock pulling out the sticky note and spinning the combinations in correlation to the bible verses. The lock clicked open, and Emma practically jumped up and down.  


“holly shit you found the code, you’re amazing,” Emma boasted  


Negan ignored her and stepped into the shed immediately grabbing Lucille. Emma followed annoyed at Negan as she fastened her two guns and sword to her waist.  


“well now what?” Emma sneered getting frustrated with Negan’s crankiness.  


Negan grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, “lose the attitude,” he growled  


“you first,” Emma spit.  


“my, my what is this?” Gary’s voice sang out into the shed as two flashlights attached to assault rifles pointed at Emma and Negan, “a lover’s quarrel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this far and a very special thank you to those who have bookmarked my story it really means a lot. ( Vh1015 jess2247 Join_The_Hunt_AKF and MissOctober13)
> 
> i know i am not the best writer by a long shot but it is a lot of fun and its nice to know people enjoy it!


	17. why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some sexy time in this one. I am terrible at writing smut but i try my best. you have been warned.
> 
> also thank you to all the comments i love them so much! you guys are so nice i love you all

Two men sat snickering as they pointed their guns at Emma and Negan, Gary laced his fingers together resting them on his protruding stomach.  


“well now this is upsetting,” Gary said, “you got so close to escaping,”  


Suddenly a car rolled up to the gate, Gary furrowed his brow turning to see the car. Immediately his posture changed as he signaled the gates to open and a familiar red vehicle rolled into view.  


Emma gripped Negan’s shoulders, “that’s him,”  


Negan understood immediately when an older man exited the car and greeted Gary with a firm handshake. He was tall with tanned skin and black hair, wrinkles overtook his features, and his eyes were cold and unloving.  


“Sir, so nice to see you!” Gary said  


“sorry I know I said I would be here tomorrow, but I figured why not sleep in bed here than a car,” Uncle said with a soft chuckle  


“of course,” Gary said  


“what’s this,” Uncle said pointing over to the shed.  


“Oh, just some troublemakers nothing to concern yourself with. Perhaps tomorrow there will be an execution for you,” Gary said happily  


Uncle gave Gary and gentle smile and a nod, “sounds lovely right after breakfast,”  


Gary nodded and snapped at his men ordering them to take the new troublemakers underground as he escorted Emma’s Uncle to his room in the hotel.  


A group of men ripped the weapons from Negan and Emma’s hands making sure to hit Negan especially hard in the gut sending him to the floor.  


“stop,” Emma cried as one man grabbed her arms and another grabbed her waist pushing her to the ground.  
At gunpoint, Emma and Negan were escorted across the street to the armory. Inside the armory, weapons lined the walls while rows and rows of chairs sat in front of a gallows the inhabitants of this place created.  


Emma and Negan walked past the gallows into a back door that had stairs leading down into a basement. The men slammed the door behind Emma and Negan. Negan searched the walls in the darkness before finding a light switch that illuminated a single dim yellow light in the center of the small room.  


“I’m so sorry,” Emma spoke out.  


“Yeah, you keep fucking saying that don’t you,” Negan growled, “are you going to cry now?”  


“why are you acting like this?” Emma asked fighting back the tears in her eyes,  


“because none of this would have fucking happened if you hadn’t- “Negan stopped feeling the line he had just crossed as Emma’s heart broke in front of him.  


“is that how little you think of me?” Emma choked out a tear running down her face, “well let me tell you something,”  


“what?” Negan snapped  


“we wouldn’t even be here if you hadn’t kidnapped me!” Emma shouted  


“you killed my men” Negan roared  


“what the hell is wrong with you huh?” Emma snapped back, “you walk around like you own the place and take pride in scaring the people around you!”  


“you don’t know shit about me, little girl,” Negan said stepping closer to Emma.  


“you can’t stand it that I got your wives to laugh when all you do is frighten them. You swing around a bat you named?” Emma went on  


“watch it,” Negan warned 

“who’s Lucille Negan?” Emma said stepping up to him, “maybe none of this would have happened if she was still around,”  


Negan swallowed the lump in his throat, “I should have let Lucifer take you.”  


“maybe you should have,” Emma said wiping a tear from her eye, “maybe you should have killed me when I tried to escape,”  


“Yeah, maybe I fucking should have,” Negan growled turning his back to Emma to walk across the room.  


“maybe you should kill me now,” Emma spoke out stopping Negan in his tracks  


“ex-fucking-cuse me,” Negan said seeming to be angrier.  


“he’s going to rape me Negan. Force me to have his children, and then when do the same to my daughters.” Emma explained, “please.”  


Negan faced Emma once again dropping his anger the second he saw her. “they are going to kill you tomorrow Negan, let me die with you. You’re the only friend I’ve ever had,” Emma’s knees gave in as she crumbled on the floor at Negan’s feet.  


“you are really shitty at picking friends,” Negan spoke  


Emma chuckled through her sobs as Negan crouched down taking her face in his hand, “look at that, a real laugh. Not just a snort.”  


“I guess I’m shitty at jokes too,” Emma said with a smile.  


Negan smiled back running a thumb over her cheeks to wipe away her rolling tears.  


“why did the man dump ground beef on his head?” Emma asked, “he wanted to see a meatier shower.”  


“you’re right,” Negan said, “you are shitty at jokes,”  


Emma and Negan paused for a moment before erupting in a fit of laughter. the two laughed until they forgot what was funny to begin with.  


“thank you,” Emma said softly  


“I’m not going to kill you Emma, couldn’t even if I wanted to,” Negan said, “we will find a way out of here don’t worry,” he said pulling Emma into his chest for a warm embrace  


“Negan?” Emma asked looking up at him with her flushed face and puffy eyes tugging at Negan’s heart knowing his words were the ones that hurt her.  
Emma laced her fingers around his neck and pulled herself up to his face closing her eyes. It was Negan who had to close the space.  


“why?” Negan asked  


“because we might die tomorrow. And if I have to say goodbye to you, I don’t want any regrets. It's selfish really, but its why,” Emma explained  


Negan leaned forward sealing his lips to Emma’s. It was soft until it wasn’t, Negan gripped Emma’s hips and pulled her onto him as he fell backward. Her arms wrapped around his neck protected his head from the hard ground as they melted into one.  


Negan licked at Emma’s lips, who parted them instantly. Slipping his tongue into Emma’s mouth, Emma moaned at the feeling of the kiss intensified.  


Negan’s fingers pulled Emma’s shirt from her shorts with a pop, breaking the kiss Emma sat up on Negan’s stomach pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the side.  


Negan slipped his hands up her stomach to her hips grinding them against the bulge in his pants smiling when Emma innocently gasped.  
Jolting up Negan flipped Emma over onto her back against the cold dirt ground watching as Negan pulled off his jacket and t-shirt. The sight made Emma’s mouth water, taking her finger she traced it over a small scar on his hip remembering when she saw it back in the barn they had slept in. Her eyes took in every detail, he was a scruffy man but not abundantly hairy. His skin looked so dark against Emma’s porcelain hand running up his strong abs as she set up taking his nipple into her mouth.  


Negan shuddered earning a smile from Emma as she pulled away from him, “whatcha thinking doll?” Negan teased  


Emma’s red face painted as she trailed her hand down to the buckle of Negan’s jeans, “I’m thinking I should have taken you up on your offer to conserve water.”  


Negan chuckled grabbing Emma’s bra straps and slipping them off her shoulders, Emma did the rest reaching behind her to unhook her bra tossing it to the side.  


Emma’s arms instantly covered her now exposed breasts, Negan gripped her wrists and pulled her arms to the side pushing her back on her back into the ground.  


Emma looked away squinting her eyes as Negan drooled over her tits. “I knew you had to have some gems under here doll, but I didn’t think I would be this excited to play with them,” Negan moaned grabbing one tightly in his left hand. The soft skin of her nipples pebbled from the cold air. Negan’s calloused hands felt masculine and heavenly against her untouched flesh.  


The whole of her breast didn’t fit on his hand much to Negan’s delight. Emma kept her arms where Negan left them as he used his other hand to push her tits together suckling at her nipples. Switching between his mouths flicking tongue and his rubbing fingers.  


Emma’s hips wiggled against her shorts as a small coil of pleasure building up in her pelvis. Negan let out a growl as he moved up to Emma’s neck biting down softly.  


Emma moaned a soft, high-pitched whine she had been holding back since the start. Negan slipped his fingers down to Emma’s shorts unbuttoning them.  


Hovering over her mound, Negan whispered into her ear, “I need you to tell me yes Emma,”  


Emma opened her eyes turning to look into Negan’s, “yes Negan” she said taking his mouth into a kiss.  


Negan ghosted over her as Emma bucked her hips up, “stay fucking still dove, or ill really make you want it,”  


Emma nodded as Negan’s hands left her and he sat up gripping the hem of Emma shorts and ripping them from her thighs. Looking down Negan took in Emma’s coke bottle body his cock twitching with anticipation.  


Emma panted below him, and Negan could see her wetness from here as he grasped her knees pulling her legs apart. Taking his hand Negan ran a light touch over the lips of her pussy, Emma moaned, more like whined.  


Negan pushed Emma’s panties to the side smiling down at the glistening pink cunt below him. Emma instinctively closed her legs trying to cover herself with her hands.  


Negan shot Emma a dangerous look, “do you want me to stop?” he asked, “you can tell me to stop and I will,”  


Emma shook her head, “n-no I don’t want that,”  


Negan smiled wickedly, “good now I have a job for you, take off your panties for me.”  


Emma took a deep breath hooking her fingers around the hem of her panties. Lifting her hips, Emma peeled away her panties tossing them over to where her shirt lay.  


“open up for me dove,” Negan growled  


Emma looked at him slack-jawed.  


“what did you think I was going to do everything?” Negan teased  


Emma spread her legs open to him like she was laying before, “use your hands too,” Negan demanded  


Emma’s face burned as she slipped her hand between her legs using her index and middle finger to open like lips of her pussy to Negan.  


“like this?” Emma asked  


“look at you,” Negan said pressing the pad of his thumb onto Emma clit rubbing in small circles.  


Emma writhed under him biting down on her free hand, Negan pulled his fingers back and leaned forward, “if you’re going to put fingers in your mouth suck on these, “Negan growled wiggling his ring and middle finger.  


Emma looked to see if he was joking, but soon realized he was not. Taking in his fingers into her warm mouth Emma bobbed her head up and down on his fingers.  


“you’ll want them really wet dove trust me,” Negan said,  


Emma licked harder at his fingers slipping her tongue all over them in her mouth. Negan pulled his fingers from her with a pop a string of saliva connecting her bottom lip to his fingers. The spit broke stringing deliciously on Emma’s chest.  


Negan leaned back looking down again at Emma’s pussy, “looks good doll, good enough to eat,” he growled leaning down and latching his lips to Emma’s clit.  


“ah- “Emma moaned bucking up into Negan’s mouth.  


Negan flicked his touch skillfully spelling out his name on her clit with his tongue. After a while, Negan took his wet middle finger into Emma’s tight dripping hole.  


Emma arched her back with a low moan pulling her hand from below to grasp at nothing, wishing sheets were beneath her.  


Negan curled his finger inside her tickling her core, Negan moved his finger all around while his tongue toyed with her clit until he was able to fit a second finger inside her.  


The coil in Emma’s stomach snapped as she moaned out Negan’s name, her pussy clenching tightly around his fingers.  


Negan backed off pulling out his fingers to watch Emma. Her chest heaved, and her legs shook while she stared up at the only light of the room above her.  


Emma heard the sound of metal when she looked down to see Negan removing his pants. A feeling of embarrassment flooded her body having cum before Negan had even gotten undressed.  


Still watching Negan stand up to take off his boxers and pants was worth the weight. Emma thought his ass looked cute in jeans, it was nothing compared to when his hard cock sprung up no longer trapped by his pants as she licked her lips. A part of her was worried, Negan seemed to be a rare type of man with a cock both sizable in length and girth.  


“you got the right idea,” Negan growled seeing her wet lips  


“what?” Emma asked out of breath  


“Listen doll, lube is important, and we are in short supply, so…” Negan said putting his hands on his hip jutting out his pelvis, “I can’t suck it myself, can I?”  


Emma swallowed hard as she moved up her lips approaching the tip of his cock. Negan ran his fingers through her buzzed hair.  


Emma opened her mouth taking in his head, Negan moaned rolling his head back as Emma’s tongue rolled in circles around his head. Popping him out of her mouth Emma licked up his shaft coating his salty skin in a strip of spit. Once satisfied Emma gripped his cock and put his head back into her mouth bobbing her head up and down as she worked what she couldn’t fit into her mouth with her hand.  


Negan put his hand on her head trying to keep himself steady as Emma fucked him with her supple mouth.  


When Emma gripped Negan’s balls with her free hand, Negan had to push her away frantically.  


“did I do something wrong? Are you okay?” Emma asked  


Negan ignored her pushing her back grabbing her hips and dragging her to him. Emma didn’t wait as she spread her legs wrapping them around Negan’s waist, “you didn’t do anything wrong I just need to fuck you now,” Negan growled lining up the head of his cock with Emma entrance.  


Negan held out his hand to Emma, “take my hand,” he said.  


Emma did as she was told, “this might pinch, on three okay?” Negan explained  


Emma nodded taking a deep breath, Negan instantly shoved himself into her.  


Emma grunted raising up and crushing Negan’s hand in hers, “what happened to three?” Emma said a tear running down from her face.  


“yeah, but you looked relaxed I didn’t want to scare you,” Negan panting feeling the tightness of her pussy wrap around his thick hard cock.  


They stayed still for a moment until the burn Emma felt faded, catching her breath Emma relaxed onto the ground letting go of Negan’s hand.  


“Negan,” Emma whispered, “please, move” she whined  


Negan chuckled, thinking back at the cold girl he met in the church, how far Emma had come and how hard he was going to make her cum.  


Negan reared back pulling out and pushing back in, the act caused Emma’s tits to bounce, “fucking angle,” Negan growled finding a rhythm as he fucked Emma’s into the ground.  


Their moans and gasps filled the room as both Negan and Emma started to sweat, Negan bent over grabbing Emma’s leg and pushing it to her chest so he could go deeper into her. Emma would have yelled in pleasure is Negan’s mouth wasn’t attacking hers. Their tongues are dancing to the sound of their hips crashing together.  


Negan broke apart once again pulling out of Emma completely, Emma whined feeling empty as she looked up to her partner, “flip over, get on your hands and knees,” Negan demanded stroking his cock.  


Emma scurried to get into position, Negan grabbed a fistful of her ass before giving it a hard slap.  


Emma yipped looking over her shoulder with a devilish smile watching Negan line up with her pussy again. Emma opened her mouth, but whatever she had to say was lost in a moan as Negan pushed deep inside her rubbing against the same spot his fingers had previously manipulated.  


Emma arched her back tossing her head back as she screamed out Negan’s name. Negan found a more brutal rhythm than before pounding her pussy as hard as he could. 

Slapping his hand down on her ass periodically just to hear Emma scream.  


“Negan,” Emma moaned, “please I’m gonna cum,” She cried out putting her forehead in her hands on the floor.  


“cum for me baby, squeeze that little pussy around my cock” Negan growled feeling his own orgasm approaching.  


Emma cried out Cumming hard around his cock. Negan pulled out grabbing Emma by the forearm and pulling her quivering body up so that her face was in front of his twitching cock. Without a word, Emma wrapped her lips around Negan’s cock looking up into his eyes as he released his seed into her mouth.  


Emma flinched a little at the salty taste. Pulling away from him Emma swallowed instantly shaking her head at the bitter taste.  


Negan’s chest heaved, and so did Emma’s, her body covered in dirt from the floor. Emma looked up at Negan her eyes sparkling, “thank you,”


End file.
